


Wesker's daughter

by RiniYukima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Prototype (Video Games) (mentioned), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Aconite is a badass, Cannon Typical Violence, Chris is an overprotective brother, F/M, Gore, Jake is confused, Leon is adorable, M/M, Sherry is amused, Wesker is annoyed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiniYukima/pseuds/RiniYukima
Summary: Aconite Hadrianna Potter was never raised by the Dursleys, instead, they sold her to Umbrella 3 months after they found her on their doorstep. Over the years she was treated to Umbrella’s horrors she met the man who would become her father, Albert Wesker.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, if I did I would not be a broke college student. Reviews are much appreciated and wanted.

You’ve probably heard some version of this story before, on October 31st, 1981 a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort attacked a young family of three. The family, the Potters, were made up of the father James, mother Lily, and their fifteen-month-old daughter Aconite Hadrianna Potter. Voldemort attacked the family resulting in the deaths of James, Lily, and Voldemort himself leaving little Aconite and orphan to be sent to her mother’s sister’s family where she would grow up to be the perfect weapon to an old coot by the name Albus too-many-names Dumbledor right?

Wrong, you see while Petunia did unwillingly take her niece in she and her husband Vernon found a way to be rid of her months later by selling her to Umbrella, a giant conglomerate of a corporation mostly known for its dealings in the pharmaceutical and medical equipment fields. Thus dooming young Aconite to a life of pain and horror. How do I know this you ask? I know because my name is Aconite Wesker, the adopted daughter of former Umbrella eugenicist, virologist, and bioterrorist Albert Wesker, and this is my story.


	2. The Beginning

Albert Wesker was a lot of things, but even he had his limitations. Said limitation being T-virus test subject F-02-16 or, as he researched, Aconite Potter. She was a tiny thing for a six-year-old with white-streaked black hair and heterochromic eyes from the experiments performed on her.

One of the child’s eyes was richer than the purest emerald while the other was darker than freshly spilled blood.

Though he had willingly participated in experiments on the child with his good friend William Birkin, she had somehow over the past four years wormed her way into his cold, unfeeling black heart.

Currently, Wesker was going over the newest results of the testing on Aconite and what he saw made him smile, it seems that Aconite had finally accepted the T-virus and adapted it not only to her cells but to her very DNA.

A great success considering the fate of the other 33 subjects though M-02-14 had been promising until his death at the hands of F-14-02. ‘I wonder what abilities she will develop.’ Wesker pondered as he left for Aconite’s room, his white lab coat billowing behind him.

When he opened the door to Aconite's sparsely decorated room, he was greeted by the smiling child. "Hello, Dr. Wesker, how are you today? Has it gone well?" she welcomed, standing from her chair and curtsying to him, the picture of a little lady.

"Hello Aconite, my day has gone quite well, are you enjoying your new book?" "Not particularly, the author is terribly dull with the development of the characters, and there are far too many plot holes to enjoy it. I had hoped that the serial killer would have more class, though I suppose the diction the author used somewhat make up for the horrible plot." Aconite sighed as Wesker chuckled at the pout on her face, the book in question was a crime thriller that he too thought horrid. 

For a six-year-old Aconite was fairly advanced thanks to the improvements, the T-virus made to her body. She already spoke like an adult and was on college-level courses for subjects such as English and Mathematics. However, it was not to be said she was perfect, as there were times that she acted like the child she was and struggled to understand things that made no logical sense to her, a good example is her thoughts on the other scientists who backed out of the program like his friend William who left because his wife found out she was pregnant. 

To Aconite, William's actions made no sense because it wasn't like he agreed to be apart of the program without knowing he would be experimenting on children, even his wife knew, thus leaving because his wife was pregnant seemed foolish to her.

"I see, then I take it that you do not wish to receive anymore works by this author?" Wesker questioned, and Aconite nodded, "Please; is it time for another round of testing Dr. Wesker?" "No, I came here merely to tell you that the experiments are over, the T-virus has bonded to your DNA. All that remains is to see what will come of it other than your superior intellect." Wesker informed and watched as Aconite's face closed off, her bi-colored eyes like ice as she steepled her fingers and leaned back into her chair. 

"I see," she began as she crossed her legs and stared at him, "and what happens now? I assume that when whatever abilities I may or may not gain show themselves that Umbrella will no longer have any use for me. Will I be disposed of?" The tone in which Aconite used shocked Wesker as she tilted her head to the side like she hadn't just asked if she'd be killed. 

Deciding to go ahead with what he had planned Wesker answered her honestly, "That is what Spencer has decided. However, I see that as a waste of a valuable resource and opportunity. Instead, I would like for you to join me when I leave for Raccoon City. I will be infiltrating the RPD, and for my backstory, I plan to be a single father wanting to take my child, you, away from where my "wife" died and the memories of the event. It would be easier for a single father wanting to get away to earn the trust of the RPD than a man who seemingly showed up out of nowhere after all." Wesker proposed, after all, it would be a shame for Aconite to merely be destroyed because they had succeeded without field testing of how a superhuman would do in society. 

Aconite looked at him and tilted her head the other way as she locked gazes with the scientist's glacier blue eyes and asked, "And why would you want this Dr. Wesker. With Umbrella's resources, it will not be difficult to create such history, but it would take time to do so and you would be going against the will of Director Spencer would it not?" Wesker smiled at the question and answered, "True, but as I said, it would be a waste of a resource for you to be destroyed. And this will not only be a cover backstory, the adoption will be real. You will be my daughter in all but blood. I will admit that I have grown quite fond of you over the past two years. Everything will be ready by morning as I prepared for your agreement." 

Listening to his explanation and dissecting it for any hidden deceptions Aconite thought about his offer. She was very much aware of the fact that Albert Wesker was one of the scientists that caused her so much pain, who made her scream and cry and beg for the scalpels and needles to stop tearing into her flesh until she became numb to the sensation of pain. But of the team twenty scientists Albert was the only one who bothered to interact with her, save for William Birkin before he left the program, in fact, all of her books were given to her by Albert himself.   

When she had read several phycology books out of boredom, she took note of the theory of conditioning. Like Pavlov's dogs could be trained to drool when they heard the sound of a bell, Albert had made himself vital to her by being kind to her and giving her books. It was also said in a book that it is far easier to break someone with kindness than cruelty. The phrase "give a man enough rope and he'll hang himself" came into mind as she decided her answer.

'Though it seems that Dr. Wesker is the rope and I am the man going to hang now' she thought as she answered him, "I would love to father." and gave him a smile that he matched with a small one of his own. "Then you shall accompany me to my office to sign the papers. Is there anything you wish to take with you?" "No father, I have read all of these books at least twice." Aconite said as she followed Wesker to his office to fill out the papers. 

"Father, what will the future hold?" "A new Eden for beings like you Aconite. Someday this world will be yours." Wesker promised as he signed the papers and sent them off with a runner to be processed. As they left his office for the garage Aconite spoke up, "I do not want the world, but if that is what you want father, then I will endeavor to do whatever it takes to ensure you get it." Aconite's red eye glowed like a miniature sun as she styled her hair to cover not only her red eye but the faded lightning bolt scar on her brow.

"I know my dear, now you'll be homeschooled as none of the schools in Raccoon City will be able to challenge you. You will also start training in several martial arts disciplines of your choice. I shall give you a complete list at a later date." He informed her opening the door to his Jaguar for her to sit in the passenger seat before going to the driverside and starting the engine. "Very well father" Aconite hummed as she thought about her new life. 'I wonder what tomorrow will bring.'  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to anyone who is worried that I am making Aconite a Mary Sue or godlike, I am not. The only reason that she is advanced as she is is that the T-virus supercharged her in a sense. She will have to work for any skills that she will learn in later chapters


	3. S.T.A.R.S.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short snippets of Aconite meeting each member of S.T.A.R.S. This chapter is to show how she begins to view them as a family. I will not say that the members will be canon in personality since I don't feel like researching each member. Please be kind in this regard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in canon, S.T.A.R.S. isn't formed until 1996, but for my story, we are going to pretend that the forming of S.T.A.R.S. began in '92

Barry 

Aconite's first impression of Barry Burton is that he's what is typically called a "teddy bear" personality, looks big and scary but is soft and kind. He starts trying to bond with her father when he learns that Albert is a "single father who lost his wife to tragedy" over the fact they are both fathers. He treats Aconite with respect like he's speaking to another adult after learning that at age twelve she was learning college-level general courses and two language classes, Spanish and Latin. She liked that. 

Jill

Aconite's first impression of Jill Valentine is that she wants to be like her, a woman with no trouble telling people where they can put their opinions about the "fairer" sex. Aconite found it hilarious when Jill dropped a guy for grabbing her (Aconite) on the ass with a well-placed hit to the throat. Aconite later asked Jill to teach her self-defence and lockpicking when she learned of it, much to the later horror of Chris, Brad, and Kevin when they learned that Aconite regularly picked the lockers of the team to keep her skills sharp, and fear of Captain Wesker when he found out that they had Playboy magazines in their lockers after Aconite asked him what the people in the magazine where doing which lead to Jill giving her the "talk" as Wesker didn't want to do it. 

Rebecca

Aconite's first impression of Rebecca Chambers is that she's cute, like a kitten left out in the rain with big eyes and that she really needs to act more like Jill so the other male officers in the RPD would stop hitting on her. Learning that Rebecca was the medic made Aconite ask to be taught basic first aid.

Chris

Aconite's first impression of Chris Redfield is that he's a puppy and crushing on her father. The man practically worshiped the ground Wesker walked on. This caused Aconite to call Chris "puppy" for the first year of his membership. He refused her request to teach her to be a sniper, the site of his captain holding up his gun and cocking it twenty feet behind his daughter in Chris' line of site helped with that. Chris would be the first to call her "little sis." 

Brad

Aconite's first impression of Brad Vickers is that he's an idiot and he'd either get himself or the team killed. She did respect his talent for flying the helicopter though. She nearly throttled him the first time he called her snowflake because of her pure white hair (it had completely turned by the time she was nine), a nickname that would haunt her for years as everyone called her it at some point aside from her father.  

Joseph 

Aconite couldn't decide if she liked or hated Joseph Frost within the first five minutes of meeting him. He was equal parts annoying and amusing with his wisecracks about her hair and eyes. Most days she would settle for ignoring it or throwing her S.T.A.R.S. combat knife at him intentionally missing but close enough for him to feel the breeze of the knife. Jill and Wesker found it cute while everyone else mentally counted down the days until she stopped missing on purpose (she finally did nick his arm two years later in 1994 when he made a joke while she was on her monthly. Superhuman or not, periods are hell).

Enrico

Aconite like Enrico Marini, the pair were often found speaking in Spanish, and he was willing to help her with her accent when she couldn't quite say something right.

Kenneth

To Aconite, Kenneth Sullivan was teddy bear alongside Barry and Edward, but she wasn't as fond of him because he treated her like a little kid who didn't understand what was being discussed and even brought coloring books for her thinking she was nine. Kenneth found a voodoo doll with his name on it pinned to Chris' dartboard with a knife the next day.

Forest

Forest Speyer was another who Aconite found annoying though not to the same degree as Joseph. She would never admit that she favored him because he just seemed to know when she was on her monthly without being told and would bring homemade cinnamon chocolate chip cookies just for her to make the torture bearable.

Edward

The third member of the "teddy bear trio" was Edward Dewey. Aconite like him because he didn't tease her about her hair and when the chief would call all departments for a meeting he would pick her up and put her on his shoulders so she could see. He would be the first to call her "little star" which her father picked up with a vengeance.    

Richard

Aconite thought that Richard Aiken was an adorable puppy like Chris, but instead of her father, it was Rebecca he was crushing on. The only problem was that both were completely oblivious to the fact that they liked each other. Richard was the one to introduce her to what would become torture for anyone who pissed her off during her period, pranks. She would become a pranking demon on her period and sent three officers from homicide to the department's psychiatrist in a matter of days because the idiots pissed her off, they later had to be reassigned so that they wouldn't run into her because they would twitch if they saw her or they would scream and run. Everyone in S.T.A.R.S. found that amusing but made sure not to piss her off. Even Wesker wasn't safe from being pranked if he pissed off his daughter.    

Kevin

Kevin Dooley was like Richard in that she saw him as a puppy, but he didn't have a crush on anyone, rather that he was just friendly like a puppy and wanted everyone to like him. She often fave him teats and called him "good boy" for doing things for either herself or her father.


	4. The Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha team goes looking for Bravo, Aconite begins to wonder

Twelve years later

1998: Raccoon Forest-Arkly Mansion outside Raccoon City

* * *

The now eighteen-year-old Aconite Wesker sat beside her father in the Alpha team helicopter checking the sharpness of her daggers as Vickers flew over the Bravo team's crashed copter. Over the past twelve years, she had flourished under her father's care. She was a reasonable 5'5 with knee-length white hair in a hightail reaching her waist while her bangs covered her red left eye, the eye that gave away that she was what would in the future be called a B.O.W. 

Her skin had darkened from the laboratory white it was to a nice peach, and she had a lean swimmers build that hid her true strength. She and her father had found over the years what abilities she gained from her virus; inhuman strength, stamina, and agility. She was able to hold her breath for over an hour underwater and could dodge bullets sailing through the air (though her father used blanks as they didn't yet know she could regenerate from bullet wounds, even to the head if it didn't do too much damage). 

Her education had not suffered leaving the lab if anything she learned at a faster rate than before which was why she already mastered courses in the courses of criminal justice, psychology (her favorite), statistics, microbiology, anatomy, forensics, and virology; and already had her masters in each subject and intended to get her PhDs in psychology, microbiology, and virology. 

As for the martial arts her father said she was going to take of her choice, she had mastered (or rather, learned everything she could from her teachers) judo, karate, kendo, carporia, kenpo, taijutsu, and aikido. She wasn't arrogant enough to think she was a master, one can always learn more, and there will still be someone better. Jill's street fighting/ self-defense and parkor were excellent examples of the unpredictability of fighting.

Currently, she was studying various types of weaponry and personally favored daggers and whips thanks to her build. It was her affinity for whips that lead to her father getting one made that could channel the magic she had but couldn't use. He told her she was to all ways carry the stone and leather whip hilt he had made for her along with at least three daggers or knives. 

While Aconite was a witch, and they knew her importance to the Wizards thanks to an agent of Umbrella who was a squib, she was unable to use her magic for casting because it had completely internalized to bond the T-virus to her DNA. The whip hilt also had a gem made of her blood to ensure only she could use it and it could extend to any length and be black and red. 

Aconite looked down at the crash site and blanched, just what happened? 'What's going on?' she wondered as she hopped out of the copter and approached the derelict crash with Frost, dagger drawn. "Careful Snowflake, that dagger may not help," Frost warned with his signature grin at the glare she gave him at the nickname before continuing, "just saying." 

"Well, I don't have a gun like the rest of you now do I? And don't call me Snowflake unless you want another scar, Joseph." she huffed as she grabbed the door handle as Frost readied his gun. When he nodded, she ripped the open, careful not to rip it off, and gagged at the site of Bravo team pilot Kevin. "Good boy!" she gasped vaguely hearing everyone's reaction as she got a good look at him and thought, 'These wounds, they look like the work of a Cerberus' and shot a quick, sharp look to her father. 'What is a Cerberus or Cerberus' doing in the forest? For that matter,' she thought, returning her gaze to Kevin, 'the cannibal homicides; were they caused by an outbreak of the T-virus? If so, why didn't daddy tell me before I deployed Bravo in blind?' 

Quickly looking for a pulse, and discreetly driving her dagger into the base of Kevin's skull to prevent him from coming back if this was an outbreak, she backed away with a sigh. "Anything?" Chris called out, sticking his head in only to see his surrogate sister shake her head.

Aconite was a sister to everyone in S.T.A.R.S. save for Captain Wesker, and it was well known.

"No, he's been dead for a few hours at least," she informed, and Chris winced as she exited the copter, "what the hell happened here? The copter didn't crash, it landed. From the burns on the engine, it looks like lightning struck them. So where is Bravo and what killed Kevin?" Aconite pondered out loud as her father started barking out orders.

Hearing that Chris was her partner, she moved to stand beside him and heard him ask, "You okay 'Nite?" as she stored her dagger in her boot. "Yeah, worried about Bravo. I sent them out here Chris that puts their blood on my hands if they are all dead." Aconite said as her father handed her his spare gun.

The team had just started investigating the surrounding forest when growls filled the air. "Shit, run!" Chris yelled as Aconite saw Joseph killed by a Cerberus and Vickers take off.

She wasn't aware of how they wound up in a mansion, but she did here Jill ask where Barry was. As Aconite looked around, she felt a chill go through her at the thought of Barry being outside with those dogs and noticed the decor of the foyer was mostly like what she remembered Director Spencer's office looked like, black and white tiles and mahogany wood walls and furniture.

At the sound of a gunshot she jumped and heard her father order "Chris, go check that out, it could be Barry if he found another way into the mansion." she spoke up, "I'll go with him, no one should be alone in this place. Also, if it is Barry or a member of Bravo, I am the Alpha team medic." and gave her father a pointed look before following Chris into the dining hall stopping when her father called out to her. "Very well, but be careful Little Star, you as well Dear Heart." "Of course daddy, you and Jill do the same okay." "You need to ask Captain?"

After entering the dining hall Aconite grabbing Chris' arm and held out the gun her father gave her, "Here, I'm no good with a gun. Daddy hasn't started training me with them yet, and you kept refusing to teach me when I use to ask you." she told the sharpshooter who nodded and grinned. "I'll teach you when we get back. What all do you have in your witch bag?" Chris asked as Aconite placed her medical bag on the table.

Chris was aware of magic but didn't have any or a close relative with it. He was from a long line of squibs.

Aconite opened her pack and listed off the contents, "Six cans of first aid spray, eight green herbs, six red herbs, nine blue herbs, four rolls of bandages, four blood replenishing potions, two skello-regrow potions, and three pepper-up potions."

Chris nodded at the list and looked around the hall spotting a typewriter and ink ribbon. "How about you type up the report with that typewriter so it's still fresh and I'll check out the hall by the fireplace. The gunshot came from there I think." he suggested and Aconite smirked.

"You want out of the paperwork that daddy would make you do later Chris." "Maybe, you'd think being his lover he'd let me off." "As if, it's because you're his lover that he works you thrice as hard. Now let me type in peace."

Aconite threaded the ink ribbon into the typewriter and began making the report as Chris walked to the door leading to the hall. It was just as she finished typing that her father ordered the split up that she heard wilded gunshots come from the hallway. Swiftly storing the report in her med pack, she rushed to assist Chris with her two longest daggers, the ones she kept in her boots, drawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit that I did not have enough to make a chapter concerning Wesker's "leaving" Umbrella, but as far as Aconite is aware he left in '92 as it was what he told her. After they left the lab she was in she grew to hate all things Umbrella with a passion because of her interactions with the S.T.A.R.S. members. I put this here because it will be important for later chapters


	5. The Nightmare Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may seem a bit rushed, but I have several chapters already written and want to get them out so you can enjoy. I can't wait for January when the new Resident Evil 2 comes out! The chapters concerning the events of RE2 will be revised once it comes out. 
> 
> This chapter is in Aconite's pov unless stated otherwise
> 
> 'thoughts'  
> "speaking"  
> :radio:

Entering the hall, I froze at the site of Chris backing away from a walking corpse; this _is_ a T-virus outbreak. Seeing Chris struggle when the zombie grabbed him I broke out of my trance and rushed to his side, stabbing the zombie in the temple with my dagger. 

Once the creature fell to the floor, I turned to Chris and asked, "Are you okay?" as my hands trembled when I bent to retrieve my dagger. "Yeah, are you? You're shaking 'Nite, do you know what that was?" Chris questioned, pulling me into his arms and stroking my hair to ensure I was okay. 

"Yes, I'm fine, and I do know what that was. Though I wish it weren't as I suspected." I said softly after a few minutes had passed and pulled away from Chris to inspect the body of Kenneth, a sigh escaping me once I confirmed he was dead.

Chris joined me kneeling beside Kenneth when he spotted something in the dead man's hand, reaching out and taking it to reveal a cassette tape for a surveillance camera. "What is this?" he asked looking to me causing me to raise a brow in question, I was unsure if he was referring to the tape or what the creature that attacked him was.

When Chris saw my look, he clarified as he slipped the tape into my pack, "The creature there, those dogs, this mansion; what is going on. What do you know sis?" 

Taking a deep breath, I began to explain, "I don't know about this mansion, but the other two? The Umbrella Corporation isn't as benevolent as it portrays, they deal with illegal experimentation in bioweaponry; such as viruses and plagues. In this case, I am quite familiar with the virus that caused this mess," I paused to gather my thoughts, and Chris waited, most likely noticing from my tone I was uncomfortable.

"The virus is called the T-virus, short for Tyrant-Virus, Umbrella created it for some reason, I think it was at first good, but the weapon capabilities were too enticing. As for how I know about this...." I trailed, standing and walking away from Chris to look out the window looking at him through the reflection. 

"I know more about the virus than most because I was an Umbrella experiment concerning this virus. That was my life from the time I was two until I was six, I was six when daddy took me away. They infected me with the T-virus, and I alone out of 34 test subjects survived the infection. Instead of killing me or turning me into a monster the virus bonded itself to my DNA. It's why I'm so smart, fast, and strong." I finished as I returned to Kenneth and gently drove my dagger into his skull. 

"It's why my hair is white, and my eye is red. Now, aim for the head, and if you are infected, there is no cure that I know of; so don't get bit." I told Chris, raising my gaze to meet his for the first time since I started talking. 

Chris' eyes were wide with disbelief but not revolution making me relax. This action caused his gaze to soften as he placed a hand on my shoulder and spoke, "'Nite, I'd never reject you. You're my little sis." he smiled before a frown formed. "Do you think Wesker knows? And what about his story about him moving to Raccoon to get away?" 

"I don't know Chris; I hope not because that means he knowingly sent Bravo to their deaths. As for that story, when we first came to Raccoon it was because he was an Umbrella agent assigned to infiltrate the RPD, he saved me from the labs because I had outlived my purpose and he didn't want to see me destroyed. He knew about me because he was one of the twenty scientists who performed the experiments. But daddy told me six years ago he was done with Umbrella after he began forming S.T.A.R.S." I said with a frown not seeing Chris do a double take.

"He _experimented_ on _you_?" Chris exclaimed incredulously making me laugh. "It's all right Chris, and he never did like doing so after I somehow wormed my way into his heart," Chris grumbled at that, muttering that he and daddy were going to have a **long** talk later before he stood up and said, "Let's go report to Wesker. You can ask him then." "Yeah, time to face the dragon." I joked making him laugh; it wasn't that far off. 


	6. Missing comrades and teasing brothers

When we returned the foyer, we looked around in confusion. Where were Jill and daddy? Spotting Jill's Samurai Edge Beretta laying on the ground Chris rushed over to it and picked it up. "Why would Jill leave her gun?" I asked as I walked over making Chris shrug. "I'm not sure, but I'm going to give you a crash course in handling a gun," Chris said as he handed me the spare I had given him earlier.

"Remeber, do not point this at something you aren't going to shoot." He warned as he stood behind me to correct my stance, making me aim at a bust on the other side of the foyer. After about a thirty-minute session and Chris was satisfied with my aim, he walked over to the front doors and let a Cerberus in for me to practice on a moving target.

"Good job, you're a natural." Chris praised when I killed the Cerberus in one shot to the head. "I have a good teacher. Now let's not waste any more ammo. Shall we check out what's in that room over there?" I blushed pointing over to the white door on the right side of the grand staircase.

"Sure, and good idea about the ammo," Chris said as we began searching the gallery room. Looking at the statue, I saw something poking out of the vase I called out to Chris, who'd gone into the storage area, "Chris, I need a boost, there is something inside the statue's vase!" before Chris ran out with an infected on his heels, the word zombie sounding like a cliche in my head. Thinking quick I pulled a throwing knife out of my arm brace I threw it and nailed the infected between the eyes. "One, where in the hell do you keep all those knives! I mean really, you're wearing skinny jeans and a form-fitting thermal undershirt! And two, do you think is in the vase?" He said as he retrieved my knife.

"Well, in order of asked, you don't need to know, and I want to find out. For all, we know it could be a map of the mansion of all things." I answered as I put the knife back in my arm brace; hearing my answer, Chris chuckled before bending so I could get onto his shoulders and lifted me with little effort. "How is it that you eat the most out of everyone on team dinner night and not weigh a ton? I think you're 90 pounds wet!" Chris teased making me "Gibbs slap" him before reaching for the object in the vase.

When I was back on the ground, I opened the folded paper and what I saw made me groan, "You've got to be kidding me! I was joking!"

Chris, curious about my reaction, took the paper from me and laughed the reason? It was, in fact, a map of the first floor of the mansion.

"At least it's useful, oracle girl." Chris joked making me groan. I had this uncanny habit of predicting what mysterious objects could end up being. So far my predictions had been 70/30 making Joseph, Chris, and Kevin call me "oracle girl." 

"Shut. It." I growled before reaching into my pack and pulling out three pens, a blue, a green, and a purple. At Chris' questioning look I explained, "I'll mark the rooms in one of the three colors. Ones we clear will be blue, ones we clear but leave items within will be green, and rooms with enemies will be purple." 

"Sounds good, we should head back into the foyer, the door over there is locked," Chris suggested jabbing his thumb at the white door in the back of the room. 

As we backtracked through the foyer and dining hall, I grabbed the wooden emblem above the fireplace and told Chris, "I'll place items in my pack aside from weapons and ammo. You never know if something could be important." at his intrigued look making him nod. 

"Okay, if you need ammo for your gun tell me." he ordered as he picked up some handgun ammo from a table with a birdcage in the room past the hall we found Kenneth in while I picked up the two green herbs. 

It was when I turned around that I saw the corpse on the floor right behind where Chris was standing making me whisper, "Chris, behind you!" Hearing the urgency in my voice, Chris slowly turned around with his knife drawn and carefully kneeling next to it. 

"This one's dead looks like it was instant. Could the T-virus do this?" "I don't know, but lets mark it was here, just in case it reanimates later," I ordered as we ascended the stairs, deep down I had a feeling it would. 

As we explored the mansion, we came across several objects that Chris would later tell me were extremely helpful. Things like: a golden arrow with a poor man's emerald arrowhead, ammo, a broken shotgun, some old keys, a blue gem from a statue we smashed, a sword key which opened doors with a sword on them, ink ribbons, a fuel flask we used to burn infected corpses, a chemical of some sort I was sure was weed killer in powder form, the working shotgun we got by switching it for the broken one, and plenty of all three herbs.

But it was after we unlocked all but one door we ran into living members of Bravo; Richard and Rebecca, the backup and medic respectively. When Chris left for the medical room to get serum for Richard's snake bite (and what kind of snake did _that_  to a man's leg), I stayed with them to help keep Richard stable. 

"Becca, whose tags are those? I've never seen you with them before." I asked making her jump and fiddle with the dog tags. "Oh, these? After the copter went down we found an overturned MP vehicle and a transport file for one Billy Coen; we started searching for him when I found a train overrun with these monsters. Billy is dead, killed by the monsters, they're his tags." She explained, but the way her heartbeat spiked to my sensitive hearing told me she was lying, As did the blush on her face. This Billy must have helped her if she was lying for him.

"I see, then the military will be happy," I said as Chris returned with the serum. "Good timing lets get him to the medical room," I ordered, and Chris helped me pick Richard up as Rebecca kept an eye on his vitals to carry him to the room.

 


	7. Confrontation

Walking through the mansion I looked around carefully, leaving all the objects in a box in the other safe rooms with notes for Chris I took three cases of handgun ammo for myself and my med-pack before heading outside when my radio crackled to life for the first time that evening.

_ Aconite, meet me by the pool if you hear this. _

_ "Daddy? What's going on? Is Jill with you?" _

_ Just join me Little Star. _

_ "On my way." _

I was angry that Daddy didn't answer my question. Why was he avoiding it? Finding him by the pool's diving board, I resisted the urge to hug him. "Daddy," I greeted as I joined him. 

"You have questions?" 

"Where is Jill?" 

"She was injured and is resting in the lab below the mansion. Come." Daddy said briskly as he led me to the lab.

"How do you know about this? Why is there a T-virus outbreak? Did you know I was sending Bravo to their deaths?" I demanded as we entered a computer room with a massive creature in a tank. 

'Is that a Tyrant?' I wondered as I looked at it. 

"Magnificent is it not?" Daddy asked from his place at the main computer. 

"In a twisted way, I suppose. You didn't answer my questions. How do you know about this place, why is there a T-virus outbreak? Did you know I was sending Bravo team in blind to their deaths?!" I growled as I turned to him.

"This mansion is an Umbrella facility, devoted to researching the T-virus. There was another location not far from here called the Training Facility that was also compromised. The culprit was James Marcus, who somehow survived his assassination by myself and another. The Elliptic Train was attacked by Marcus as well. They both have been destroyed, and Marcus ended by Rebecca Chamber."

"I did not know at first that there was a leak, it wasn't until after you deployed Bravo that I learned of it." Daddy said, and my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. 

"So what? Were we pawns to you? Are you still working for Umbrella? You told me you left when you founded S.T.A.R.S.! Do you intend for all of us to die but you? So you can be the lone survivor?!" I yelled as tears stung my eyes and I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling my virus react to my distress. 

Daddy stopped typing away at the computer to look at me. 

"Not you, you are my daughter and far superior to everyone around you. At first, when I began interacting with you that was the plan but not now Little Star." He said as his hand reached for me, but I slapped it away.

"So you're still with Umbrella? Did you really think that I would just go along with this? I care about S.T.A.R.S.; they're my family! Chris, Jill, Barry, Joseph, Brad, Enrico, Richard, Rebecca, Kenneth, Forest, and Edward, they...and you're just standing there like they don't matter!" I screamed, tears of blood falling from my left eye as I backed away from Daddy no, from Wesker. 

This man wasn't my Daddy anymore. 

"Little Star..." 

"Don'! Don't try to justify this! They were good people! They trusted you, I trusted you! When I became your daughter, you swore to never lie to me!" I screeched as Rebecca and Chris ran into the room. 

"Nite!" Chris yelled as he and Rebecca pointed their guns at Wesker. 

"So you've come. Chris, you make me proud. Of course, you are one of  **my**  men." Wesker said, and I could hear the possessiveness in the 'my'. 

"Thanks." Chris snorted, "Since when Wesker?" he continued as I moved to stand behind him. 

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Since when have they been slipping you a paycheck again? Aconite said you left Umbrella."

"I think you're a bit confused; I've always been with Umbrella. S.T.A.R.S. were Umbrella's, well  **my**  little piggies. The Tyrant virus leaked polluting this whole place, and unfortunately, I had to give up my lovely members of S.T.A.R.S."

"You killed them with your own dirty hands you son of a bitch!" Chris growled, and Rebecca gave a horrified 'no' causing Wesker to say, "Oh yes, just like this." Wesker said before shotting Rebecca.

She fell, and I caught her to prevent her from hitting her head. 

"You..." Chris hissed when Wesker continued, "I don't think you want to die just yet. I have something that's of some interest to you." Wesker chided while he typed something into the computer before looking to the Tyrant.

"The ultimate life-form, the Tyrant." he said, and Chris let out a disbelieving laugh, "Hahaha, Wesker, you've become senile." 

"Chris...you'll never understand.”

“It's magnificent," Wesker sighed when the Tyrant smashed through the glass and impaled him. 

"Daddy/Wesker!" Chris and I screamed as the Tyrant tossed him aside before turning to us. Seeing Wesker, my father, my Daddy, laying on the ground unmoving something snapped inside me, and my virus roared in my veins as I let out a blood-curdling screech, "DADDY!"     


	8. Escape & Powers

_ Previously in Wesker's Daughter: _

“It's magnificent," Wesker sighed when the Tyrant smashed through the glass and impaled him. "Daddy/Wesker!" Chris and I screamed as the Tyrant tossed him aside before turning to us. Seeing Wesker, my father, my Daddy, laying on the ground unmoving something snapped inside me, and my virus roared in my veins as I let out a blood-curdling screech, "DADDY!"

_Now:_

Aconite's Scream turned into a wail as whips of black and red mist rose from her body. The Tyrant ignored her, looking to Chris preceding him to be the bigger threat.

Aconite rushed past the Tyrant to Wesker and pulled him into her arms.

"Daddy! Daddy wake up! Please wake up! You can't leave me!" Aconite pleaded as she shook him.

"L...Little Star?" Wesker groaned cracking open his eyes. "Daddy! Oh, Daddy stay with me, I'll get some herbs!" Aconite said when Wesker shook his head gently, raising his hand to her face to cup her cheek.

"It's too late for me Little Star. Go with them, live for me. I'm sorry I hurt you." Wesker said, looking into his daughter's beautiful green and red eyes.

"Don't say that Daddy! I'm not leaving you!" Aconite hissed as Wesker closed his eyes, his hand falling from her face as he stopped breathing. "Daddy?" she whispered, "No, no, you can't die! Daddy? Daddy! Daddy!!" Aconite wailed, burying her head in his chest.

"I promise Daddy; I'll live." She swore before gently laying him down and standing, the black/red mist pouring from her now. Unknown to Aconite her red eye began to glow like the sun as the pupil became a cat-like slit. Looking at the Tyrant who had cornered Chris a growl reverberated deep in her chest.

"Oi, asshole, get away from him," she commanded as she began to approach the Tyrant.

Chris watched from the corner of his eye while dodging the Tyrant as Aconite tried to help Wesker. 

It was Aconite's wail that told him of his captain/lover's death when he heard Aconite speak in a voice he'd never heard from her before. 

"Oi, asshole, get away from him," she commanded, and Chris saw her ruby eye was now cat-like and glowing with frightful intensity. 

What horrified him, however, was the mist surrounding her form taking the shape of a skull, as if the Reaper had overtaken her.

The Tyrant, sensing the danger most likely, turned to Aconite and growled raising its claw to ward her off.

She ignored the treat and raised her own hand, the mist surrounding her focusing on her hand and transforming it into a wicked blade. 

Chris started at the blade in awe; it was as long as she was tall and looked like it was meant to inflict pain. 

"You killed my father; now you try to kill my brother? How dare you." Aconite growled as she raised her blade arm. 

The Tyrant rushed her only to be blocked by the blade when Aconite ordered, "Chris, Rebecca, go find Jill and get out of here." 

"But Nite," Chris began when the Tyrant threw her into the glass tanks beside him.

"Go, I'll be okay, I promised Daddy I'd live," she assured as her right arm, the one that wasn't a blade, turned into a shield.

Chris and Rebecca lingered until they heard a loud "GO" before leaving the lab. 

"Just you and me bitch." Aconite taunted as she raised her shield. 

Chris, Jill, and Rebecca stared at the roof door waiting for Aconite as Brad and Barry circled overhead. 

"Come on sis," Chris pleaded when Aconite flew out the door with the Tyrant on her heels. 

"I'll distract it, you find a way to kill it!" she yelled, and the three sprang into action. When Chris finally got his hands on a rocket and ordered Aconite to get clear she gracefully performed a series of back flips to stand beside him.

Seeing the Tyrant explode made her smirk as she began climbing the ladder to the helicopter. Sitting beside Rebecca and Jill, she watched as the mansion was blown sky high, a bloody tear rolling down her face.

"Goodbye Daddy, I'm sorry for how this ended," she whispered as Rebecca pulled her into a one-armed hug. 

"It'll be okay," she promised as Aconite wiped the tear away.

"I know, it'll be hard, but I'll manage." Aconite smiled, and Chris spoke up, "You can stay with me at my place sis. Your school work?"

"Just need to finish my current classes, my last language classes." 

"How many languages did he have you learning again?" Jill asked, and Aconite groaned. 

"I'll be finished with all of them after this, but I now know and can speak almost fluently: Latin, Swahili, Russian, Mandarin, Italian, Irish, French, Spanish, Japanese, and Chinese."

chris whistled at the list and shook his head. "So aside from English you speak ten other languages? You don't plan to add to that do you?" 

"Not currently, though I must admit I have thought about looking into Dutch. However, I decided against it as I honestly don't want to deal with another language class." She said causing them to laugh.   


	9. Aftermath

Over the next two months, Aconite found it hard to adjust to living without her father.

 

She still worked at the RPD as an operations manager but no longer managed S.T.A.R.S. as it disbanded.

Of the remaining members, she only saw Chris, Jill, and Barry outside of work.

* * *

 

For the first week, she stayed in her and her father's apartment. It wasn't until she woke the morning after the mansion incident and already made breakfast and coffee for two while sitting at the table that it hit her, her father was gone.

She burst into tears as she stared at her father's chair, "Oh Daddy, why did this happen?" she whimpered when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, little sis! It's Chris and Barry!" Chris' voice rang through the door making her raise a brow as she stopped crying.

'What's Chris and Barry doing here?' she wondered and went to the door.

Opening the door, she was greeted by twin devilish grins.

"Hey, Half-pint, we thought you could use some company." Barry greeted holding up a box of danishes Aconite knew his wife made.

"Wha?" she muttered, and Chris laughed.

"Come on Nite; we know that you most likely made breakfast for two by the tear stains on your face. You shouldn't be alone right now little sis."

Chris said making her smile.

"Thanks, Chris, Barry. Come in; there is eggs, bacon, and toast with coffee on the table. What flavor of Danish did Kathy make this time?"

Aconite asked making their stomachs growl.

"She made your favorite, wildberry. You're not eating what you made?" Barry asked in concern.

"Yeah, its..."

"Hard to sit at the table you shared with your dad?" Chris offered with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"Don't worry little sis, but why don't you take up my offer?"

"Give her time Chris; she still has a lot to absorb."

Barry said, smacking the back of Chris' head after he put the box of danishes on the counter.

"Sorry sis, we should eat before it gets cold," Chris mumbled as he sat down and dug in while Aconite grabbed a danish.

"Hey, Barry, Chris, can you teach me about firearms? I think it's time I get a gun of my own," she asked as she refilled Barry's coffee.

"Sure half-pint, what kind are your thinking, standard Glock or something else?" Barry asked only to receive a blank look from her.

"I know how to handle a pistol thanks to Chris. But I want to learn about all firearms," she said, and Barry smirked.

"Sure thing half-pint, so what are you going to do now that S.T.A.R.S. is no more?"

"Cheif Irons is having me stay an operations manager slash secretary, SWAT division. I'm even getting an actual badge instead of just being a, how did he put it back then, ah yes," Aconite explained as she started giving air quotations, "he called me a "liaison for tactical operations." I believe."

She finished with a shrug; she was happy that she got to stay with the others, but felt it was out of pity.

"Sweet! So we'll still be working together!" Chris cheered as she nodded.

"Indeed, but don't think I'll cut you any slack Chris, I'm still a task manager. With or without Daddy, I'm still making you do your paperwork." She warned, and Chris pouted.

That had been a month ago, the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members congregated at either Chris' flat or Barry's house seemingly every morning for breakfast and swiftly fell back into a routine.

Aconite was slowly healing the wounds to her heart when one day she went back to her and Wesker's apartment.

* * *

 

Looking up at the window of my apartment I wondered what I was doing. At this point I had lived with Chris for three weeks and not once had I returned here.

I wasn't sure if I was afraid or ashamed of this place. Logically I knew I had no reason to be either, but something within me kept me from returning.

Mrs. Hicks, the landlady, greeted me when she saw me enter the building.

"Hello Aconite, it's good to see you. No one has been in the apartment, so everything is as it was," she said handing me the key I'd given her for safekeeping.

Thanking her, I ascended the stairs to my apartment.

Once there I unlocked the door and opened it feeling silly as I held my breath like I was expecting to be attacked.

When my combat boot clad foot landed inside the threshold, I heard a soft crinkle and looked down.

There was an envelope addressed to me laying innocently on the floor.

'Strange, the mail goes through Mrs. Hicks, and she forwards my mail to the RPD, why is this here?' I wondered as I looked around the hall before leaning over and picking it up; flipping it over I saw a wax seal with both the Umbrella symbol and a biohazard sign. 'What's going on, Umbrella is contacting me?' 

Quietly shutting the door behind me, I walked over to the hall table to retrieve the letter opener and carefully opened it as to not break the seal I found that there were two letters inside. 

Moving to a chair in the living room I decided to read the thickest letter first.

_Aconite,_

_I don't expect you to remember me, but my name is William Birkin. I was one of the people who experimented on you, for that I am sorry. But that is not why I write this letter. Before S.T.A.R.S. left for the Arkly Mansion Albert paid me a visit,_ _quite a shock as I hadn't seen him since he took you from the lab._

_He asked that should he not survive the mansion and you do that I was to give you the second letter to you. I know that it will not undo what he's done, he told me he knew the mission would hurt you, but I hope it helps._

_I'd like to request a meeting with you, Albert named me your godfather as I named him my daughter Sherry's godfather. I just want to know you are doing well._

_Sincerely,_

_William Birkin_

_P.S. If you want to meet, meet me at the Rose Caffee on Sunday at 3_

I reread Dr. Birkin's letter a few times to digest what it said, I remembered him, he'd also been kind to me during those years. At the time when he left after discovering his wife was pregnant I didn't understand him at all, but now that I had loved ones I respected his decision. Even if he just transferred to another branch of Umbrella that focused on improving the T-virus.

I had no idea that he named Daddy his daughter's godfather, and thinking about his request I decided to indulge him. It would be nice to see him again after all these years. 

Looking to the letter with Daddy's elegant script I steeled myself before reading it.

_Little Star,_

_If you are reading this, then I did not make it out of the Arkly Mansion for some reason. It also means that William kept his word. I am sorry for the pain I have caused you._

_When you asked me if I was leaving Umbrella, I wanted to tell you the truth, but I wanted to protect you as well. I know I promised to never lie to you and that I have broken this promise._

_As the years past I intended to come clean, then I saw how you bonded with S.T.A.R.S. and Dear Heart and decided against it._

_There is nothing I can do to make up for my deceit; I won't try either._

_Live for me, Little Star, and follow your own path._

_I told you once I wanted to make the world a paradise for beings like you, but right now, all that matters to me is for you to live your life and be happy._

_Remember, no matter what you do, I will always be proud of you. Nothing will ever change that._

_It truly is my one regret that I betrayed your trust and that I won't see you do so many things._

_Never change Little Star, be proud and strong about yourself and never let anyone bring you down._

_I never said this much, but I love you my dearest daughter._

_Your Father,_

_Albert Wesker._

When I finished Daddy's letter, I cried for what seemed like an eternity before I walked to his room and grabbed one of his shirts. It still smelled like his colone and for a moment, he was still with me.

But I knew his scent would fade quickly, so I grabbed his cologne bottle and sprayed the shirt with it to renew the scent before curling up on the couch with it. Closing my eyes, I allowed the soothing smell to lull me to sleep.

I woke to the sound of my cell ringing with the theme Coming Undone by Korn and instantly knew it was Chris. I had different ringtones for everyone of importance in my phone. 

Chris is Coming Undone

Barry is Bad to the Bone

Jill is Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me

Brad is Who Let the Dogs Out

Rebecca is Ring a Bell

Daddy was Moonlight Sonata 

Chief Irons is Bullshitter Alert (heaven help me if he found out)

Answering my phone, I asked, "Is something wrong?" 

_: No, you've just been gone all day. It's eight in the evening sis, you still at the apartment?:_

"Yeah, fell asleep on the couch, I'll stay here tonight and meet you at the RPD. Sorry for worrying you."

_: Night then, call if you need anything.:_

"Night Chris."

Hanging up I stretched before moving to Daddy's room; I wanted to be surrounded by him at the moment.

Before I closed my eyes, I decided that I'd tell Chris about Daddy's letter but not Birkin's and that I was meeting with him until I figured out what I'd do.

* * *

Sunday, Rose Cafe, 3 pm 

Aconite walked into the cafe in a form-fitting black t-shirt and biker shorts scanning the area for Birkin behind her shades. If her hair was styled to hide her red eye, then it was normal for her to wear her pair of black lensed shades identical to her father's but more feminine.

Spotting her quarry off by himself she walked over to the man absorbed in his work and greeted him, "Hello Dr. Birkin, contrary to what you thought I do remember you." before sitting down, enjoying how the man jumped at her voice.

"Oh my, Aconite, terribly sorry for not noticing you, thank you for coming." Birkin stammered as he placed the files he was reading in his briefcase.

"Don't be; no one ever sees me coming. How have you been? The last I saw you, you were arguing with Spencer about leaving because your wife was pregnant, I assume Sherry is that child?" Aconite aksed as she told the waitress she wanted Earl Grey with milk and honey.

"Ah yes, Spencer wasn't happy at that, and yes Sherry is that child. I'm sorry for your loss." Birkin said, and she waved him off. 

"It's alright, let us not dwell on sad matters, how are you, Dr. Birkin?"

"William is fine Aconite, and I have been well. Though if you were to ask Anette and Sherry, I work too much." William said with a blush.

"Could be worse William, at least you are happy, and that is all that matters. Is there something, in particular, you wished to discuss?" Aconite prompted as she placed her elbows on the table steepling her fingers. 

"As I stated in the letter, Albert named me your godfather, and I wanted to see you were doing okay and if you needed anything or will need anything that you can contact me." William offered as he sipped his coffee.

"Thank you for the offer, as of the moment I am doing fine, but if something comes up, I'll think about it. How would I contact you?"

"My cell, the number is 1XXX-XXX-XXXX." He explained before the conversation turned to talk about their memories of her father.

When Aconite left the cafe, she felt lighter than she had in months, it was nice to remember the good things about her father. As she walked back to the RPD, she had a bright smile as she thought about the joy William had when he spoke of Sherry and Anette. 

It was clear that Sherry was William's world and he was proud to admit it. Walking into the RPD, she waved to David, the doorman, before ascending the stairs to the old S.T.A.R.S. office where she greeted Jill and Barry.

"Good afternoon Jill, Barry." 

"Hey half-pint, saw you at the Rose with some guy on my way here, who was he?"

Barry asked making Jill and Chris, who'd just arrived, look at her.

"Oh, Dr. Birkin? He's an old friend of Daddy's **not**  connect with Umbrella, he heard about Daddy's death and wanted to check in." Aconite said with a shrug as she moved to her desk stealing one of Kathy's danishes on her way from Barry's desk.

"Dr.? Does he work at Raccoon Memorial?" Jill asked as she grabbed a cup of coffee. 

"No, he's a virologist who works freelance with the CDC if I recall correctly. Right now he is working on the T-virus to develop a cure." Aconite lied, knowing the others hated all things Umbrella and feeling guilty for it.

"That's good, do you think you could be cured?" Chris asked in interest.

"No, the T-virus has been a part of me for too long Chris, if a cure is created and used on me, it'd kill me. Also, the T-virus is bonded to my very DNA, so it's futile even to try." Aconite said as she looked over some reports and Chris winced, he'd forgotten about that. "Well, at least the government is trying?" He said cautiously before returning to work.   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of the songs are post-2000, I know, but please pretend.


	10. Meeting Leon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RE2 so this is based on the cutscene movies, but as I mentioned in a previous chapter, when RE2's remake comes out in January, which I've preordered, I will revise chapters referring to RE2

Aconite looked out the window of the RPD at the chaos outside in sorrow. How had this happened? Why was the T-virus running rampant in the city?

'I need to find Dr. Birkin; I promised to protect Sherry if anything happened.' She thought as she checked her ammo for her Samurai Edge Beretta 92F, Shotgun, and rifle, reloading her Beretta she began planning.

'I need to get out of here; the military pulled out an hour ago which means the president ordered the area sterilized.' 

Hearing a commotion outside she spotted a man dressed in the RPD uniform with short blond hair backing away from some of the infected. 

Storming out of the RPD she dispatched the infected and called out to the man. 

"Hey, moron! Get in here!" she ordered as she shot a zombie rushing toward her. "Who are you?" the man asked as they slammed the RPD's doors. 

"Aconite Wesker, why are you in an RPD uniform? I know just about everyone in the force and don't know you." Aconite stated as she got a good look at him.

He, again, had short blond hair that was shaved underneath and longer on top and had crystal blue eyes that reminded her of her father's, though a few shades lighter.

"Leon Scott Kennedy and I'm new, just transferred," he said holding out a hand which she took. 

"One hell of a time to join probie, I remember filing your paperwork now, just call me Aconite. We should focus on getting out of the city Mr. Kennedy."

"Call me Leon, Mr. Kennedy makes me feel old. Why do we need to leave?" Leon asked in confusion making her sigh.

"It's code red out there or did you forget about the dead eating the living? The military pulled out about an hour ago which means the president has declared Raccoon City is expendable and has ordered it cleansed." 

Aconite explained, and Leon paled.

"By cleansed, you mean..."

"Raccoon City is going to be wiped off the map. It'll be nothing but a crater in about 48 hours to contain the outbreak." 

Aconite explained, and Leon gulped before cursing, "Shit! We need to find Claire!" causing her to raise a brow.

"Who?"

"A girl I met when I got here, Claire Redfield, she was looking for her brother C-" 

"Chris Redfield, shit. Chris would kill me if I let his sister die." Aconite groaned.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, and I also know he isn't in the city." She informed before whipping around at the sound of shuffling behind her to see Erik, a man who worked in evidence lockup.

"Erik!" she exclaimed, rushing to him as he collapsed.

"Hey Aconite, that the *cough* newbie?"

"Yeah, when were you bit?" 

"Three hours ago, it's too late for me. Get out of here Nite, save the other survivors." Erik said with a grin and a thumbs up as blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth.

"Erik...go in peace." She whispered sadly; she liked Erik, he like the other S.T.A.R.S. members didn't treat her differently after she'd been forced by Cheif Irons to reveal her status as a B.O.W., Bio Organic Weapon. 

"Go, take pretty boy there with you," Erik ordered causing her to nod. 

"Okay...Leon, we need to go. There's nothing we can do for him." Aconite said as she stood.

"Once bit or scratched you turn." She informed somberly as she undid her messy braid and tied her hair into a high tail, revealing her crimson eye.  

"Why do you have bi-colored eyes? And white hair for that matter? And why do you know so much about all this?" Leon asked as he stared into her eyes, noting the red one had a slit pupil like a cat.

"Short story, I was experimented on by Umbrella, who is responsible for this hell. From the time I was two to six, I'm infected with the virus that caused this, the T-virus or Tyrant virus. Unlike the dead ones, I'm not infectious because the virus bonded to my DNA. Now we need to head for the old S.T.A.R.S. office upstairs. I have evidence against Umbrella and a few other things I need to get."

"Okay, Claire was supposed to meet me here in the RPD, maybe she'll find us." Leon agreed, and she inclined her head.

"Maybe, but for now we focus on us." Aconite informed as she led Leon upstairs.

On arrival, Leon began exploring the office while Aconite went first to her desk to grab her flash drive before going to her father's desk and hacking into his computer.

"Let's see; there should be some classified data on Umbrella here. Daddy didn't completely trust them from what Birkin said," she muttered to herself as Leon's gaze was drawn to a picture on the wall.

"S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team: Captain Albert Wesker, weapons expert Barry Burton, sharpshooter Chris Redfield, operations manager and medic Aconite Wesker, maintenance supervisor Joseph Frost, B&E specialist, and rear security Jill Valentine, and piolet Brad Vickers." 

Leon whispered, reading the plaque under the photo. "Huh, she didn't mention anyone other than Chris, though I didn't ask, could they be dead?" Leon wondered, unaware that he was thinking out loud.

"That picture was taken when I was sixteen; I was just appointed operations manager and medic." Aconite said without looking away from the screen. 

"Who was on Bravo, since there was an Alpha team I'm guessing there was another. Did you know them all?" 

"Yes, there is. And yes, I knew them all. I was there when they were recruited and picked out most of them."

"Bravo was made up of captain Enrico Marini, point man Keneth J. Sullivan, Omni man Forest Speyer, rear security Edward Dewey, medic Rebecca Chambers, and back up coms expert Richard Aiken."

"To answer your other question, most are dead. Out of both teams its just me, Rebecca, Jill, Chris, Brad, and Barry." Aconite informed gruffly as she logged out of her father's computer. 

"I'm sorry for your loss; your father died, it can't be easy."

"Don't be; my father turned out to be an Umbrella agent who led my family, my teammates, to their deaths using me. I try not to think about hi...something's coming." Aconite grunted as she aimed her gun at the door.

When a red-haired woman walked in, she lowered her gun knowing Chris's sister by description alone.

"Claire!" Leon exclaimed at the sight of her.

"Leon! Whose this?" 

"Aconite Wesker, Chris' never shuts up about you Claire, nice to meet you." Aconite introduced herself as she grabbed a picture of her, her father, and Chris removing it from the frame. 

It was her seventeenth birthday party, and Chris had insisted on a family photo of them in party hats, to her father's annoyance.

"Do you know where he is?!" Claire asked and Aconite sighed.

"Not in Raccoon city is all I know." 

"Shit"

"Indeed, now we need to get going." Aconite said as a fax came through which Claire grabbed and took off.

* * *

 

Going to check on Erik at Leon's insistence Aconite sighed as he turned before their eyes. "Sorry Leon, but as I said; once bit or scratched you turn," she said detachedly, not looking at the corpse as she shot it in the head.

"It's just a...shocker is all. You've seen it before?" 

"Twice, the first time when I was still an experiment, the second when S.T.A.R.S. was dispatched to a mansion infested with the infected. When I was an experiment I wasn't the only one." Aconite said with a distant voice,

"There were 34 of us, 16 girls and 18 boys. I was labeled F-O2-16, Female-Age 2-Subject sixteen. We were kept together at first, then F-14-01 turned and killed female subjects 06-02 and 10-03 and male subjects 07-11, 12-07, and 02-14." Aconite said, avoiding looking at Leon.

"They obtained me at 18 months, but the experiments didn't start until I was two. Then I was put through things you couldn't fathom before my father took me away."

"Shit...I'm so...no, nothing I can say would make it better." 

"It's alright; I'm mostly past it. It's been twelve years since then. After the virus bonded to my DNA, I advanced swiftly, by the time I was twelve I was studying subjects like Quantum Physics." Aconite shrugged as she led Leon to the ammo room and he whistled, "And your eighteen now?"

"Yes, you?"

"Twenty-one."

Aconite raised a brow at that impressed. "You must be proud, graduating the academy so young." she praised before they headed for the garage.

         

 

  


	11. Ada, Ben, and Humanity?

Upon meeting Ada Aconite tilted her head at her story. "So rather than focusing on your safety as your boyfriend would want, you're focused on your boyfriend? Don't know whether that's commendable, brave, or stupid." Aconite said receiving a smile. 

"I'm going for brave Ms. Wesker," Ada smiled as they moved a truck to reveal a door and opened it. Coming across a cell with a man inside Aconite wondered who put him there, perhaps Anna?

"Ben huh? Anna musta booked you, cause I sure didn't." Aconite mentioned to Leon as Ada began questioning Ben.

"Anna?" Leon asked, and she shrugged from her place beside him against the wall.

"She was the official bookkeeper. Oi Ben, there are things that can get to you in there, believe me." Aconite smirked, her red eye glowing, as Ada ran off.

'What do you think is in the kennels, save for the dogs." Leon asked her as they started heading that way.

"They won't be dogs anymore, try Cerberus, k9s infected with the T-virus." Aconite smirked after Ada got separated from them.

"Damn, wait, what was that?!" Leon demanded as they heard Ben's scream. Racing back to the holding cells they found Ben outside his cell in pain on the floor.

After asking him what happened Aconite hissed upon learning Cheif Irons was part of the outbreak. She knew something was up with him.

Watching Ben die from whatever was within him Aconite gasped, she'd never seen something like that before. 

'The virus is mutating like I thought it could with fresh DNA, or is this another virus altogether?' She thought as she heard Leon contact Claire through a radio. 

Seeing the thing that escaped Ben's body mutate and grow further Aconite was disgusted, she could have been one of these monsters if not for her magic, and she knew it.

She and her father found out she could never cast spells when they found her a tutor and theorized her magic had internalized and kept her virus from killing or mutating her further than it had.

"You okay Aconite?" Leon asked, seeing her stare blankly at the creature even after he managed to kill it. Seeming to snap out of her trance she nodded.

"Y...yes, I just thought that I could have become a monster like that," Aconite said as she hugged herself and backed away from Leon when he reached to touch her, "Make no mistake Leon, I am a monster, just not like **that**." 

She said as she took a deep breath, he needed to know so he could be ready if she had to fight, and raised her hand before allowing it to shift into several tendrils of black and red flesh.

She expected Leon to jerk away, to call her a monster, but instead, he reached out again and allowed one of her tendrils to coil around his and with an almost child-like wonder.

"It's warm," he whispered with a fascination that surprised her.

"Y...yeah, of course, it is!" she exclaimed as she jerked away from him and looked at him, "You...you're not afraid?"

"Are you going to kill or eat me?" Leon asked, and she blushed and stammered, "No! Of course not! But...why aren't you afraid Leon? Anyone else would scream their heads off."

"Because I trust you, and while I get the feeling you haven't told me everything you know, I trust that you'll tell me if I need to know." Leon smiled causing her eyes to widen in shock and blush as her heart throbbed, a new sensation to her. 

"Th...thank you, Leon, for trusting me, it means a lot," Aconite mumbled, turning her hand back before she turned away from him saying, "but don't get any ideas, pretty boy!"

Leon stared at her back and smiled. 'Cute, it's like she doesn't know how to deal with this. Kinda like a tsundere?' he thought before they started looking for Ada again.

When Aconite saw Leon take a shot for Ada and said woman take off, Aconite felt her virus writhe beneath her skin in anger.

"Damn that woman for leaving Leon like this! It's a damn sewer!" she growled to herself as she sat Leon up against the wall. 

'Wait, why do I care what happens to this guy? He's just a comrade?' she wondered as she gently shook Leon. "Leon, Leon, wake up, it's not safe here." 

"Mn...huh? Aconite? Wh..where's Ada? I remember pushing her out of the way of that crazy woman's bullet." Leon groaned as he looked at her.

"She took off after that woman leaving you here; we should get moving, think you can move?" 'What happened to Anette anyway? I'm sure that was her, and if it was, what of William and Sherry?' Aconite wondered as Leon shifted his shoulder.

"Stings, but okay," Leon said as he tried to stand causing a spurt of blood to come from the wound.

"Wait," Aconite said as she pushed him to sit back down while her hand transformed into tendrils again, "I'm going to remove the bullet and use the mucus that I can secrete to seal the wound, the mucus can harden into a resin that will assist in healing and it'll prevent infection." Aconite explained and Leon nodded, the last thing he needed at the moment was an infection slowing them down.

Quickly removing the bullet with as little pain as possible Aconite willed the mucus to harden into an amber colored resin. "There, it may hurt for a bit, but the pain will fade." Aconite said as she stood.

Leon looked at the amber color cap in his shoulder and smiled up at her. 'She didn't have to help me, but she did.' 

"Thanks," Leon said as Aconite helped him up, "let's find Ada, I don't like that she left, but it wouldn't be right just to leave her alone." 

Leon said and Aconite nodded reluctantly, "Right." 

When they finally caught up to Ada Aconite had to admit the T-virus infected crocodile was a surprise, but not as much as the information Ada told them.

'So her boy toy is dead? Better not try to hit on Leon!' Aconite hissed in her head only to recoil at her thoughts.

'Why the hell would I care about that? Leon isn't with me, and we don't even know each other!' she ranted in her mind as she followed Leon and Ada through the sewers, rubbing her arm as she stared at Leon's broad back.

'And yet, the thought of Leon and Ada makes my blood boil. What is this? I've never cared about others like this, so why now?' Aconite wondered as she watched Leon care for Ada, going through her psychology knowledge in her head.

'Don't tell me I'm growing feelings for a man during a time of duress?! Why the hell would I be so stupid!' She hissed at herself mentally.

She didn't like the fact they were in an Umbrella lab, and hearing Ada talk to Leon they way she was made Aconite want to hurl before gutting her.

"Aconite, can you stay and look after Ada?' Leon asked, and Aconite nodded reluctantly, she couldn't be irrational right now. "Sure, I'll keep her safe." Aconite said and internally danced at the smile Leon gave her.    

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Aconite to be a bit of a tsundere towards Leon, but I fear I may be making her a bit of a yandere too. I've never written either, but when I think of Aconite's personality, I think of her as the former. She isn't friendly to those who she thinks aren't worthy of her time. If anyone would like to be my beta I'd be very grateful to you. Probably should have posted this a lot sooner, but eh.


	12. Revelations

Sitting with Ada was awkward, I wanted nothing more than to gut the woman for acting the way she did when Leon, and I also was confused as to why Leon invoked such thought in me. But I made a promise to Leon to watch over her.

Hearing Ada groan and call out my name I looked over to her from my place near the door. 

"Yes, Ada?" I answered as I moved over to her while she tried to sit up. 

"I'm sorry to say this, but I'm a spy for your father. While I was truly looking for my boyfriend, I was also sent after the G-virus." Ada said and I jerked away from her.

"My father is _dead._ " I hissed and backed away from her. 

"No, he isn't, at least, some part of him isn't. He, like you, has the T-virus within him." Ada said with a smile, and I growled at her. 

"And you stringing Leon and me along? Why?" I demanded as she sat up. 

"Both of you were a means to an end, though Leon is a cutie, however, I see how you care for him." Ada shrugged as she started to stand and I transformed both of my hands into claws.

"And what are you going to do now? If what you said about my dad is true." I demanded as I tried to reach the door subtly.

"While I may work for your father, you stupidly tagged along and are now a liability," Ada said and fired her gun at me, dodging I ran out the door and panicked.

"Shit, I need to find Leon!" I hissed to myself as I avoided Ada's gunfire.

Running straight into Leon I wanted to cry in joy. "Leon! Ada's a spy; we need to get out of here, she's trying to kill me!" I pleaded, completely forgetting the fact that bullets don't affect me in my panic.

Leon grabbed his gun and shoved me behind him as Ada caught up with me. 

"What the hell Ada!" Leon roared, and I started at this back in shock, why was he trying to protect me? 

Even as he tried to get Ada back over the rails, I was frozen.

"Go, Leon, take her and go. It's too late for me." Ada smiled as she fell to her death. Hearing the speaker announce the countdown I felt fear. 

"Leon, if we don't make it..." I began only to widen my eyes in shock as chapped lips met my own, effectively shutting me up. 

"We'll make it, let's go," Leon said, grabbing my hand as a blush overtook my face. What was that? 

I knew what kissing was, being in a family like S.T.A.R.S. I heard and saw plenty, but I was confused as to why Leon would kiss me?

Following behind Leon, necessary since he'd yet to let go of my hand, my eyes roamed over his back trying to understand why he'd kiss a monster like me.

* * *

Escaping the lab with Claire and Sherry after finally putting William down for good I followed Leon into the conductor's cabin. "Leon, why did you kiss me?"

"Because I think I'm falling for you Aconite Wesker, maybe it's just because of the hell we just survived, and you were with me through it all, but I can't help but hope it's more," Leon said as he trapped me against the door and I blushed again, an exceedingly common occurrence around him it seemed.

"What about Ada?" I asked bitterly; I would be a fool if I didn't see the chemistry between them.

"She was a friend in a way, but I didn't see her in the same light as I do you," Leon whispered as he cupped my face in his hand and kissed me. 

"Le...on," I whimpered as we broke apart, ducking under his arm to get some space between us, "I don't...I can't, I'm a monster," I stuttered as I glued my eyes to the floor. 

"Aconite, you're not a monster, a monster is in what you do, not who you are. You're perfect as you are, tendrils and all," Leon said as he gently grabbed one of said tendrils that had appeared from my hands in my confusion.

"Leon, I...what if I can give you anything substantial, and what if my virus becomes unstable or I infect you or..." I babbled as Leon pulled me to him, kissing me again to silence me.

"You're perfect Aconite, and I want to give us a chance if you're willing," Leon told me as he pushed my hair behind my ear.

Everything within me screamed 'danger' and that this would be a mistake that letting someone in would only hurt me, but as I gazed into Leon's eyes, I found myself ignoring the voices in my head.

"O...okay, I'll try as well," I promised as I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, my tendrils wrapping around us both.

"To new beginnings?" he asked me, and he rested his head atop mine, and I smiled. 

"Yes, to new beginnings, is Claire going to search for Chris?"

"Yes, but Sherry will come with us, she mentioned that her father said you were godsisters."

"We are," I whispered as I looked out the window at the world passing us by. Maybe it was a survivors bond that we have, but I found myself looking forward to the furture.

However, one thing bothered me, was my father really still alive? If so, how did he escape the mansion?


	13. Interrogations and job offers

When Leon, Aconite, and Sherry were captured by the military Aconite wanted to growl when Sherry was taken away from her before Leon was also taken. 

Currently, she was sitting in an interrogation room with one way glass she was willing to bet had a camera on the other side like the interrogation rooms of the precinct.

Looking to the door as it was opened by a man she observed his actions as he approached the table she was cuffed to, not that it actually restrained her with her abilities.

'Mid to late 40s, greying hair shaved on the sides short and spiked on top, military uniform. General of the army from the medals on it.' she profiled as he settled himself in his chair.

"Hello Ms. Wesker, my name is Anthony Haddock, I am a general of the United States Military, Army branch. We have questions concerning what occurred in Raccoon City." the man said, and Aconite rattled her handcuffs.

"Two things and I'll answer everything I can. First, where are Leon and Sherry? Second, please release my handcuffs or at least loosen them as they are a bit tight." Aconite requested politely; she wouldn't answer anything until she knew they were okay.

"That is reasonable," Haddock said before a man entered to remove the cuffs at his signal, "Sherry Birkin is in protective custody while Mr. Kennedy is being questioned in another room. We know that you are Sherry's godsister and last living relative, but she will remain in child services until further notice."

"Verry well,  I will answer everything I can, and I hope that when this is over Sherry will be returned to me. As you said, I'm her last living relative, and I am perfectly capable of caring for her." 

"We will see," Haddock said as he set down a recorder, "please state your name, age, and why you are here loudly and clearly." 

"My name is Aconite Lillian Wesker, daughter of Albert Wesker, I am eighteen years of age, and I am here because I along with Sherry Ann Birkin age 12 and Leon Scott Kennedy age 21 escaped the biohazard zone Raccoon City. I am here to answer questions about the event asked by General Anthony Haddock." Aconite said into the recorder as she leaned back into her chair.

"I hereby swear that I will answer his questions honestly and to the best of my ability." 

"Thank you, Ms. Wesker, today is October fifth, 1998, can you explain what occurred in Raccoon City?"

"I will try, this all begins in May of this year with the Special Tactics and Rescue Service or S.T.A.R.S. of the Raccoon City police department's Bravo team was sent by me, the S.T.A.R.S. operations manager, to the forest northwest of the city due to a series of cannibal homicides."

"On July 23rd Bravo team was sent to investigate said murders that we began receiving reports of in May."

"When the RPD and myself lost contact with Bravo, Alpha team consisting of team leader and my father Albert Wesker, backup man and weapons expert Barry Burton, sharpshooter Chris Redfield, maintenance supervisor Joseph Frost, B&E Specialist Jill Valentine, pilot Brad Vickers, and myself the operations manager and medic were sent to search for Bravo team."

Aconite said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You were both medic and operations manager?" 

"Yes sir, I am a genius and prodigy with degrees in several fields. I may be young, but I have the requirements to do my job."

"I see, continue."

"Yes sir, as I said, we went looking for Bravo in the Alpha team helicopter. Needless to say, we found it, but also found the first of many dead."

"The first of many? Also, who made up Bravo team?"

"Yes, and Bravo team consisted of team leader Enrico Marini, point man Kenneth J Sullivan, Omni man Forest Speyer, rear security Edward Dewey, rear security and medic Rebecca Chambers, pilot Kevin Dooley, and back up man communications expert Richard Aiken."

"Inside the crashed helicopter of Bravo, we found the mangled corpse of Kevin; he'd been killed by something with claws."

"What killed him?"

"A creature created by the T-virus known as a Cerberus, dogs infected by the virus."

"T-virus? A virus caused this? Who was behind it?"

"Yes, the T-virus or Tyrant virus is a bio-engineered virus meant to be a bio-weapon created by the Umbrella Corporation, they had a lab in the forest where the outbreak began."

Aconite reported as Haddock took a deep breath.

"Save for one member, Rebecca Chambers, all of Bravo was killed by the various creatures created by the virus. Dogs were the least of our worries."

"The only survivors are myself, Jill, Chris, Barry, Brad, and Rebecca. Shortly after we found Kevin, Joseph was killed by a pack of Cerberus, and in a mad dash for the nearby mansion containing the lab Barry was separate from us."

"And Mr. Vickers?"

"Took off in the copter, once inside the mansion upon realizing Barry was missing my father had us separate into two teams, Chris with me, and Jill with him."

"Did the RPD not think it odd that a father and daughter were on the same team? It's hardly protocal." 

"I suppose, but Chief Irons and the others never made a fuss about it. Rather they encouraged it in some cases. I was well liked by most of the force. Also, once we stepped through the doors of the RPD in the morning, we were no longer father and daughter, but superior and subordinate."

"Very well, carry on."

"Thank you, I have a flash drive with the detailed reports on the incident, so I will gloss over what happened if I may," Aconite said and Haddock nodded, "inside was a...menagerie of infected creatures that we had to face to discover what happened." 

Aconite fell silent for a minute as a sad look overtook her face, "It was durring our investigation that my father was revealed to be an Umbrella agent who led S.T.A.R.S. to their deaths and used me to do so. We theorize that he expected to be the only survivor so that he could continue to spy on the RPD." 

Haddock jerked at that, pausing in his task of pouring them both glasses of water before he returned to the table and gave her one.

"I am sorry to hear that." Haddock offered and Aconite snorted.

"No, your not, but thank you anyway. I suppose I should move onto the events that took place in the city now?"

"Yes please, take your time."

"I'd rather not, my father's betrayal of us no longer bothers me. On Tuesday, September 22, 1998 a second outbreak occurred when Umbrella agents entered a second T-virus lab _beneath_  Raccoon City to retrieve a sample of a new, more powerful virus created by Sherry's father William Birkin called the G-virus."

"Dr. Birkin injected himself with the virus after being fatally shot by the agents. Like the T-virus, the G-virus or Golgotha virus can have unpredictable and uncontrollable mutations and thus mutated Dr. Birkin, overtaking his humanity and transforming him into a beast with a compulsion, no desire, to kill."

"Dr. Birkin attacked and killed the paramilitary team that took the virus, releasing the virus into the sewers by accident."

"However, the virus the agents took was the T-virus, not the G-virus, and rats carried it throughout the city."

"By September 24, the city was in chaos as most became infected, I was working in the RPD during the outbreak as a secretary after S.T.A.R.S. disbanded after the mansion incident and watched as Cheif Irons deployed as many personnel and resources to combat the undead."

"Umbrella ordered an evacuation of the city for key members of the company while your fellow military personnel placed barricades." Aconite said, stopping as the general motioned for her too.

"You said you had several degrees? My men are looking into this, but I would like for you to list them now."

"Of course sir, I have bachelors in Quantum Physics, Microbiology, and Foreign Languages. Masters in Statistics and Criminal Law and Justice, and I have my doctorates in Anatomy, Virology, and Psychology."

"I speak fifteen foreign languages and mastery of Judo, Taijutsu, Karate, Aikido, Kendo, and Kenpo."

"Impressive, quite young to be a Dr. yourself."

"I rarely go by Dr, sir. I prefer Aconite."

"How did you meet Mr, Kennedy?"

"Leon Scott Kennedy, a graduate of the police academy assigned to the RPD. Leon was in transit to Raccoon when the outbreak began and did not know about it. He reported to his first and last day as a member of the RPD."

"When he reached the department I informed him of what was going on, we then started trying to escape together."

"I see, and the explosion?" 

"We searched for the reason behind the outbreak, finding out that Irons was also an Umbrella agent killed by Dr. Birkin. We found this out from a reporter by the name of Ben Bertolucci who also died at Birkin's hand. Once in the lab, I will admit I tried to locate Sherry as on a camera I spotted her."

"We destroyed the lab and Umbrella's vile research before escaping just as the military destroyed the city."

"I see, and did you see any other survivors?" 

"No sir, those we encountered wound up dead." Aconite lied as she sipped her water.

"Just how do you know so much about Umbrella?"

Haddock asked and Aconite sighed through her nose.

"I agreed to answer questions about Raccoon City, not about my personal life sir. Forgive me if I would rather know of Leon and Sherry's conditions first."

Aconite stonewalled will a  glare, her red eye glowing slightly as Haddock turned off the recorder.

"Verry well, you will be reunited with Mr. Kennedy shortly."

"And Sherry?"

"Out of my hands, but I will see what I can do."

"Thank you sir." Aconite said as he left, leaving Aconite to watch the clock above the door until Leon entered an hour later.

"Leon!" 

"Aconite, are you okay?"

"Yes, you?"

"I'm good, they want to recruit me to something but I said I needed to know you were okay first."

"Oh?"

"Because we're a team Nite." Leon smiled as he embraced her.

"Actually, we wish to extend the offer to both of you." Informed Haddock as he reentered the room.

"Would Leon and I work together? And what about Sherry?"

"Yes, it would be foolish to break up a team like this, and as for Sherry, I cannot promise anything. But I will try to get her back into your care."

"Then we'll do it." the couple said in unison as they looked to the general.

"Welcome to the military then agents." Haddock said as he extended his hands to them.

    

        


	14. A new plague?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the vast majority of dialogue comes directly from RE4, changed to fit Aconite's presence.

-six years later, Los Iluminados incident-

"So, we're trying to find the president's daughter huh?" now 24-year-old Aconite questioned her fiance of three years, Leon Scott Kennedy, as they waited on the airport tar mat for their contacts.

"Yep, now here comes our 'ride.'" Leon snorted as a van pulled up to them, and Aconite grabbed what appeared to be two heavy duty rifle cases.

"Hello señor, senorita I am Miguel, and this is my partner Hernandez.” One of the officers greeted as he offered to take the cases from Aconite.

"I got them, just open the trunk," Aconite grunted, not willing to allow them to touch her gear.

"Of coarse senorita," Miguel said as he ran to the back of the van.

"I'm Leon, and this is my partner Aconite," Leon said briskly as they got in the van and Hernandez started driving.

"So, who are you two really? Come on and tell us. You are a long way from home cowboy. You have my sympathies." Miguel asked causing Leon and Aconite to share an amused look.

"Guess that's the local's way of breaking the ice. Anyway, you know what this is all about. Our assignment is to search for the president's missing daughter." Leon said, looking out the window as Aconite braided her hair into a long braid, an eyepatch over her left eye to hide its crimson color.

The eyepatch was new to her, but she got it custom to be black with a red biohazard symbol on it in red. 

"What? All by yourselves? Hehe." 

"I'm sure you boys didn't just tag along so we could sing cumbia together at some Boy Scout bonfire, then again, maybe you did," Leon grunted causing Aconite to chuckle.

"Leon you're horrible," she giggled as Miguel responded, "He, oh you crazy Americans. It's a direct order from the chief himself. I tell you, it's no picnic."

"We're counting on you guys," Leon told him as Aconite hummed a tune.

"How long have you two been partners?" Hernandez asked, speaking for the first time, and Aconite answered.

"We survived the Raccoon City outbreak together six years ago; our superiors saw no need to ruin a well-oiled machine."

Aconite grunted coldly as she started polishing her combat knives and a pair of ulaks. 

When Hernandez pulled over so Miguel could use the bathroom Aconite snorted, "Heh, men," causing Leon to smile at her. "When you gotta go, you gotta go," he offered as Miguel returned to the van.

Two hours later Hernandez stopped the van and said, "Just up ahead is the village." as he looked back at the pair.

"I'll go have a look around. You coming Aconite?" 

"Of course, I have yet to leave you for the past six years, why would I now?" she chided as Miguel made an excuse to stay in the car making her call them cowards under her breath.

Approaching the village Leon's video radio went off and a woman's voice filtered over. 

_Leon. Aconite. I hope you can hear me. I'm Ingrid Hunnigan. I'll be your support on this mission._

"Loud and clear. Somehow I thought you'd be a little older. So the subject's name's Ashley Graham right?" 

Leon said while watching Aconite change into her combat gear, which was a skin-tight bodysuit with places for her guns, knives, and katana (think Selene from Underworld).

_That's right. She's the daughter of the President. So try to behave yourself okay?_

Hunnigan said causing Aconite to glare at the radio. 'Just who does she think she is? Leon hasn't paid another girl a lick of attention since we got engaged!'

Aconite hissed in her mind while Leon waved a hand for her to calm down before answering. 

"Whoever this group is, they sure picked the wrong girl to kidnap."

_I'll try to find more information on them on my end as well._

"Good. Talk to you later. Leon and Aconite out." Leon said before he hung up.

"Nite, she didn't mean anything by it," Leon assured his angry fiance. 

"Don't care, you are to be my husband." Aconite hissed causing him to chuckle.

'Nite's such a little tsundere at times.' he thought as he kissed her brow before they continued to a nearby house.

Entering the house with guns drawn Aconite got a bad feeling from the man they found inside.

'Why is my virus reacting to him? Is he infected with something? Are we in a biohazard zone?' 

Aconite wondered as she struggled to prevent her arm from transforming. 

Over the past six years, she had trained her virus to shift her body into various weaponry, her inspiration coming from the main character of a game Leon played called "Prototype."

The main character, Alex Mercer, was infected with a virus called Blacklight and was a living weapon.

Aconite could do much the same, though she would deny that she also played the game and it's sequel to her dying day.

Chris had tried and failed for years to get her to play video games; it took Leon two months to succeed where he failed.

Leon approached the man in front of the fireplace while Aconite allowed her right hand to shift into her claws, staying out of the villager's sight. 

"Ah, excuse me, sir?" Leon called out as he approached the man, pulling out Ashley's picture.

"I was wondering if you might recognize the girl in this photograph," Leon said as he held the photo out and Aconite moved behind the local.

When the man started speaking in Spanish Aconite tensed, the dialect was off, but that was not good. She was sure he said "What the hell are you doing here? Get out of here, dumbass!" in a tone that meant trouble. 

As the man went for an ax Aconite struck, impaling him on her claws through his back.

"Shit! Why did he go to attack?" Leon demanded as Aconite's virus spread over the corpse to consume it.

'Ya know, I'm glad I played Prototype, Aconite learned a lot of useful tricks, though I'm glad she never uses her ability to become those she consumes around me.' Leon thought as Aconite groaned at creating a new 'Web of Intrigue' in her mind.

"He was part of a cult, Los Iluminados, that's all I got. He was infected with something called Las Plagas; it's not a virus. Not sure what it is, maybe a parasite?" 

Aconite reported as they heard the van's engine start.

Rushing to the window, they watched the police get rammed by a truck and villagers approach the house.

Hearing the radio, Leon cursed before answering Hunnigan's call.

_Is everything okay?_

"There was a hostile; Aconite had no choice but to neutralize him. There are still others surrounding the area."

_Get out of there and head toward the village. Take whatever measures necessary to save the subject._

"Understood," the couple said in unison as they rushed upstairs before jumping out a window to escape the locals. 

Running to the bridge to find the officers they found the car in the ravine they drove over. 

"Oh no..." Leon trailed while Aconite raised her eyepatch and shifted her vision to thermal. "No dice Leo, they're gone, probably swept downriver. Let's go."

She said as she heard a wolf in the distance.

Freeing the white wolf from a bear trap Aconite bound the wound with her resin. "There, better get out of here sugar," she cooed as she pet it's head, watching as the wolf ran off.

Entering the village gate, Aconite answered the radio with an annoyed huff.

"Hello Hunnigan," she greeted.

_Aconite, Leon. How ya holding up?_

"Bad question Hunnigan," Leon grunted.

_Sorry to hear that...I'm sending you a playing manual. Hope you find it useful._

"I'll take a look at it. Thanks." Leon said hanging up.

"What's a playing manual?" Aconite asked, and Leon shrugged. 

"Hell if I know, maybe it's like a survivor manual? The village is just up ahead, stay on your guard." 

"Always do Leo."

"Never hurts to check, wait a moment," Leon smirked as he pulled out his binoculars.

"How many do you see Leo?" she asked at his grimace when he handed her the binoculars.

"Three in the plaza, probably more, but one of the cops is being burned on a stake," Leon said as she quickly looked before spotting a nearby villager. 

"Go after them!" the villager screamed in Spanish, and the pair bolted to a nearby house.

"Who are these people and what are they planning?" he muttered, blocking the door with a table. 

"I think they're all infected with those plagas things, Leon." Aconite grunted as she dodged a chainsaw blade.

"Oh come on! What the hell?! Why a damn chainsaw!" She yelled as she punched the chainsaw wielder the villagers called Dr. Salvador in the face. 

"Why are you asking me?!" Leon yelled back as he kicked several villagers away from him when the church bell started to ring.

As the bell rang the pair watched in confusion as the villagers suddenly stopped trying to kill them to head toward the church.

"Where'd everyone go? To play bingo?" Leon scoffed as Aconite's eye, having replaced her eye patch, narrowed.

"Easy Leo, they're puppets, whoever rang that bell is either the puppeteer, or its someone with control over the drones." She theorized as they looked around the plaza, Aconite giving the officer on the stake, Miguel, a silent prayer.

Hearing Hunnigan call yet again Aconite was reminded why she hated check-ins on missions; they could get you killed.

"Hunnigan, I have some bad news. I've confirmed the body of one of the officers. Something's happened to the people here. Aconite has discovered they're infected with something called Las Plagas.

_Leon, you and Aconite need to get out of there. Look for a tower. Follow the trail near it._

"Got it."

This time as Leon hung up Aconite told him, "She is swiftly becoming an annoyance." 

"I know, bear with her though, she's only doing her job." he soothed as they started down the trail only to panic when the villagers shoved a boulder down at them.

"Shit!" 

"This is not part of our hazard pay! When did this shit turn into a bloody Indiana Jones movie!" 

They screamed in tandem as they rushed to get out of the rock's way.

 

 


	15. Pretty boys and giants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aconite and Leon meet Luis before being separated from both

When they found a man in a cabinet tied up Aconite raised a brow before Leon ripped the tape off his mouth.

"Ow! You're a little rough don't you think?" The man complained as Leon flipped him over to undo his hands.

"Trust me, Leon is gentle." Aconite smirked at the man who blushed at her words.

"I see, you are not like them?" 

"No, you?" 

"Okay, I have only one very important question, either of you got smokes." 

"Got gum,"

Leon offered with a raised brow as Aconite shook her head at his and the man's conversation, adding her two cents, 

"I don't like smokers, sir. Thus my partner does not smoke." She offered when two villagers walked in with pitchforks along with a monolith of a man who the stranger called the "Big Cheese."

Looking at the giant Aconite felt her virus flare up in fear, this man was far more dangerous than the others.

Briefly hearing Leon say what she thought she moved to stand between the giant and Leon. 

'This giant will have to go through me first if he wants to get to Leon' she thought as her claws extended to their full two-foot length.

Leon bolted around her to attack the giant only for his foot to be caught in a bone-crushing grip before he was thrown like a rag doll. 

Catching him mid-flight Aconite started growling loudly deep within her chest; Leon was unconscious, and she highly doubted the Spaniard behind them would be of much help.

She was proven right when one of the villagers knocked the man unconscious leaving her alone to face the enemy.

"Stay away bastard!" she hissed as the giant stepped forward.

When he ignored her warning, she placed Leon's comatose body behind her and threateningly raised her claws.

As the man came within five feet, she lashed out, beheading the underlings and gouging four gashes into the giant's chest.

In retaliation, the giant wrapped one of his massive hands around her throat and squeezed making her gasp and stab the man feebly as her lungs began to burn.

"Stop fighting Hermana; it will do you no good to continue." the giant ordered, flexing his hand and rendering her unconscious, spitting a "damn you" at him as her eyes shut.


	16. Meeting the Mastermind

Coming to Aconite found herself in a lavish bedroom that made her want to gag.

'Buenos Dias senorita," a smooth voice called from the foot of the bed she was laying on causing her to jump.

Seeing an older man in purple robes, she went to attack only to be jerked back by her neck.

Reaching up with trembling hands hoping she was wrong she found the reason behind the jerk, a thick metal collar attached to the headboard was around her neck with an equally thick chain.

"Forgive the restraint; it is merely a precaution. I must admit I am curious as to why a sister would attack us." The man said and she hissed.

"I am no sister of yours! Where is my partner?" 

"Ah, but you are my dear, you are infected as well are you not? With the T-virus I believe." The man smiled in what he probably thought was a charming way before continuing.

"As for the man you were with, he is receiving his own plaga." the man said causing Aconite to lash out with her claws.

"Touch one hair on his head and I'll butcher you!" she roared as the giant from before entered the room.

"Just who the hell are you people!" Aconite demanded as the pair stayed out of reach, well, out of reach of her claws but she didn't wish to reveal any more than she had too.

"Ah, how rude of us. I am Osmund Saddler, and this man is my subordinate Bitores Mendez, may we know your name sister?" 

Aconite grit her teeth before answering in a scathing tone, "I am not your sister, and it's Aconite, Aconite Wesker." while pulling at the chain around her neck to test its strength

"Wesker?" Saddler repeated in amusement.

"You would not be referring to Albert Wesker, would you? If so, this is quite the opportunity for us. Deny it all you wish, but  we are the same." 

 Saddler smiled as he held up a syringe with a strange liquid it, motioning for Mendez to hold her still as she trashed.

"What the hell is that! Stay away from me!" Aconite screeched as Saddler pierced her neck with the needle and pushed down on the plunger.

"This is a plaga for you, my dear, your father has been a pain in my side for far too long. But you will be the perfect spy, once we ransom you to him. He will never know that I pull your strings until I order you to kill him." 

Saddler chuckled as Aconite began to scream, her virus reacting to the invader harshly as she writhed in pain, Mendez letting her go only for her eyes to roll back into her head as her body seized.

"Do not fight it, sister, you will understand once you give in." Saddler cooed, petting her hair as Mendez bound her hands to the headboard, her feet to the footboard, and a thick piece of leather in her mouth so she couldn't bite her tongue.

Aconite glared at him through her pain as he leaned over to kiss her brow and wanted nothing more than to bite into his throat and tear it out.

However, for the moment she could do nothing as the man stood and left the room, Mendez following him as her virus warred with the plaga.

If she could have smiled, she would as she felt her internalized magic flare to life, between her magic and virus the plaga wouldn't last long and she could assimilate it into her being to gain its abilities. 

Taking a deep breath through her nose as her thrashing subsided she planned how to play along with Saddler for the moment and kill him as soon as she was free, closing her eyes to sleep so her magic and virus could continue their work. 


	17. "A" class acting and escape

As Aconite woke, she pretended to sleep still as she took in her surroundings.

She could still feel the collar around her neck but not the bindings around her wrists and ankles and could hear two people off to her left.

The voices registered as Saddler and Mendez and from what she could hear they were speaking Spanish.

"¿Estás seguro de este señor Saddler? No creo que una sola plaga sea suficiente para esta. (Are you certain about this lord Saddler? I do not believe that a single plaga will be enough for this one)" 

" Ten fe, Mendez, ¿ya te he equivocado? (Have faith Mendez, have I lead you wrong yet?)"

"No señor, pero este me preocupa. Su padre ya nos ha causado muchos problemas. (No sir, but this one concerns me. Her father has already caused us a great deal of trouble.)"

"Eso puede ser, pero ahora tenemos algo de mayor valor para él. (That may be, but now we have something of greater value to him.)"

"Muy bien. Ella esta despertando Veamos si la plaga ha funcionado. (Very well. She is waking. Let us see if the plaga has worked.)"

'So I'll need to be cautious of Mendez," Aconite thought as she made a show of waking.

"Ah, good morning sister, I pray you are in a better mood today." Saddler greeted as he walked over to assist her in sitting up.

"Brother, it's so strange," Aconite whimpered as she clutched her head in false pain, "I cannot remember anything. How did I get here? Why am I chained?" Aconite pleaded as she saw Saddler raise his staff.

Knowing that it was how he controlled the ganados and that her eyes should glow under its influence, she manipulated her body to react as if the plaga had succeeded.

"Calm sister," Saddler began as he lowered his staff and Aconite internally smiled as both men fell for her act, "you were sick and to keep you from harming yourself and others we were forced to restrain you. Mendez, undo her bindings so our sister may freshen up in the bathroom."

Saddler ordered as he stroked her hair.

"Thank you brother, may I?" she asked once free, internally gaging when Mendez's hand lingered on her breast a bit too long.

'Pig, I'll kill you for that later,' she internally hissed as she headed for the bathroom door at Saddler's nod.

Once in the bathroom, she locked the door and practically ripped the nightgown she'd been changed into off before turning the shower on to it's hottest setting.

After she successfully scrubbed her skin raw, she left the shower to put on the royal purple evening gown with slits going from her ankles to mid-thigh. "This'll be easy to fight in," she muttered to herself as she used her tendrils to tie the built-in corset that would have required assistance otherwise.

"Is everything okay sister?" Saddler's voice called through the door.

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute," she called back as she braided her hair.

"That dress suits you," Saddler commented once she rejoined him in the bedroom, noting Mendez had left as she did.

"Did the T-virus turn your hair white?" the cult leader asked as she sat in a chair near him.

"Yes, along with other experiments."

"I am sorry to hear that. I am afraid that you will be unable to leave this room for the time being. Mendez will stay with you for now."

"Whatever for?"

"An enemy who wishes to harm you, my dear." Saddler said and Aconite had to restrain a snort as she shouted 'Bullshit' within her mind. 

"Very well brother, please be careful." 

When Saddler left Aconite waited near the door with her hands turned into a giant mallet for Mendez, striking him over the head the moment he entered the room before bolting down the hall.

"Gotta get out of here and find Leon," she grunted to herself, running through the halls of what seemed to be a castle of some sort.

It was as she reached an intersection, however, that she ran face-to-chest into a blond man.

"Oi, watch where the hell you're go-Aconite?!" the man sputtered as he stared down at her prone form on the floor.

"Jack? Jack Krauser? Been a while." she groaned as she looked up at the man, taking his proffered hand to get up.

"What in the hell are you doing here?!" Jack demanded as she shook her head.

"Now isn't the time!" Aconite hissed as she heard thundering footsteps sounding behind her.

Jack looked past her to see Mendez rampaging like a bull in a china shop and nodded, grabbing her hand with a quickly barked, "Follow me!" before dragging her behind him.

Navigating the halls, Jack didn't stop his near-running pace until they reached the bedroom near the castle garden.

"We should be fine for the moment." Jack huffed as he leaned against the wall for support, Aconite sitting in a nearby chair.

"Great, been awhile Jack. Two years if I recall." Aconite responded as her virus shifted beneath her skin, Jack's eyes glued to the tendril's movements.

"Sounds about right, a bit after..." 

"Operation Javier when you and Leon came back with Manuela. Funnily enough, I seem to remember being told you were dead." Aconite said icily, tendrils raising from her shoulders in her anger.

"Right...what are you doing here? At the castle, I mean. I'm assuming you were sent after Ashley Graham."

"Saddler it seems," Aconite began as she had some tendrils form a makeshift eyepatch, "wanted to use a plaga to control me before ransoming me to my father. Intended to use me as a spy, sadly for him, however, my virus didn't react well to the plaga and got consumed by it."

Aconite informed as she stretched causing Jack to smirk.

"And that you're one of, if not the, best actors and honey trap agents out there," Jack grunted as Aconite looked around the room, grabbing the spindle from the top of the canopy bed as she searched for a weapon.

"That I am, why did you fake your death? Leon was miserable for months." 

"It was a necessity I'm afraid."

"Necessity," Aconite parroted before stomping toward him, "and just how was it a 'necessity.'" she demanded as she punched the wall beside his head.

"I was discharged by the military Aconite," Jack began as he warily stared at the fist embedded in the stone beside his head, "because of my arm. I wasn't able to function as a civi and I fell into a bad place." 

As he spoke Aconite removed her hand from the wall and gave him a clear 'go on' look as she crossed her arms. 

"It was two months after my discharge that someone approached me claiming they could fix my arm. At that point, I was looking at 25 to life in federal prison, so I took their offer."

Jack claimed and Aconite felt her heart stop, why did she feel like she knew EXACTLY who gave Jack the offer?

"And who was this person? If it's who I think it is, I will kick you in the balls so hard your great, great grandchildren will feel it." she hissed and Jack winced at the threat knowing she'd try to do it.

"The man who approached me was Albert Wesker, your father," Jack muttered and had to dodge as Aconite swiped her claws at him.

"My FATHER?! You're working for HIM?! After EVERYTHING I told you about him?!" Aconite roared as Jack dodged her attacks by the bare minimum. 

"What in the hell were you thinking Jack?!" she demanded incredulously as Jack put the canopy bed between them. 

"Maybe not the best idea, I'm not turning on him." 

Jack said as he fought a shiver at the glacial glare he was receiving.

"Of course you won't," Aconite sighed as she retracted her claws, it was pointless to fight him at the moment. 

"How's Leon?" Jack asked after an awkward silence overtook the room.

"Good, we're engaged now. Have been since he returned from Operation Javier."

"So he finally popped the question huh? 'Bout damn time, kid never shut up about you during downtime." Jack smirked before reaching into his pocket as it started vibrating to pull out a cell.

Keeping an eye on the still pissed off Aconite, he looked at the caller id before answering and putting the phone on speaker.

: What's your status:

"We have a complication,"

: Have you been discovered?:

"No, but-"

"Hello father," Aconite greeted as she moved around the bed to be heard clearly.

: Little Star?:

"Indeed, I'm one of the agents sent to rescue the president's daughter. Who I think you helped this cult get ahold of since Jack Krauser is here."

: Are you alright?:

She heard her father ask, what sounded like actual concern coloring his tone.

"Do you really care?"

: Little Star, I may have betrayed your trust, but I never once lied about caring for you. I pray that Birkin delivered my letter.:

"He did, you'll have to forgive my skepticism. Also, you didn't deny my claim about Ms. Graham."

: Why are you with Krauser?:

"Saddler captured me, separating me from my partner, and planned to use a plaga to make me a spy before ransoming me to you. Needless to say, my virus didn't respond to the invader very well."

: Your partner?:

"Leon Scott Kennedy, another survivor of Raccoon City who I escaped with along with Sherry. He's also my fiance of two years."

: Fiance?: Wekser coughed over the line and Aconite smirked.

"Yes Daddy, I'm getting married. Chris even agreed to walk me down the aisle."

Aconite gloated at the disbelief in his voice; it wasn't often that someone pulled a fast one on Albert Wesker of all people.

: And just how much does he know of your past?:

"Everything, my time in the labs, you, my condition, and he STILL loves me. He wants to shoot you for being one of the scientists by the way."

: Wonderfull: Wesker said, the word dripping in sarcasm.

"Leo isn't going anywhere Daddy," she said, clearly mocking him with the title, "so don't even THINK about trying to get rid of him. You lost that right when you chose Umbrella over me."

: Little Star, I did-:

"Save. It. As far as I am concerned, you chose them over your own daughter." Aconite hissed as she glared at the phone in Jack's hand as said man looked around awkwardly.

'It's like a damn soap opera with them!' Jack thought before hearing his boss hang up and returning the phone to his pocket as Aconite cracked her neck.

"Jack, you have any idea where Leon or Ashley are?"

"Ashley is being held in the church last I checked. As for Leon, I was witness to him running into the big ass salamander in the lake, Del Lago."

"Where would I be able to reunite with him the quickest?"

"One moment, what gear do you have?"

"All my gear was taken when Mendez brought me here and I was forced into this damn dress."

"Take this then," Jack said as he pulled out a map of the area and a standard Glock pistol.

"If Leon follows the path I think he will, wait here near the gondola and you'll find him within a few hours," Jack said as he marked the map.

"There is a storage building nearby along with a merchant stand. The guy may not be there as he moves around constantly and he only takes pesetas. Take mine since I don't need them," Jack said as he handed her a pouch, "there should be around 30,000 Pts. in there."

"Why give me this?"

"Hell if I know, just go." Jack grunted as he lead her to the castle drawbridge.

"Thank you Jack,"

"Go." 

 

 


	18. Reunion

Six hours passed since Aconite escaped from the castle, discovering that the gate leading back to it needed Mendez's false eye to open as she had to climb over it. 

Since her escape, she used her claws to cut the ankle length dress down to knee length to improver her movability and took up residence in the building Jack had spoken of and made herself a temporary cot to rest on while she waited.

She was about to fall asleep when she heard movement outside the makeshift hut. 

"Let's rest here Ashley; I need to check in with my handler to see if she's found any info on my partner." 

She heard Leon say and sighed in relief at both the fact that Leon was okay and that Ashley was with him.

Getting up from her cot Aconite leaned against the wall facing the door with a smile as the door opened and she was met with her fiance's poleaxed look.

"Yo, lover boy." she greeted as she approached him only to be pulled into a bruising hug and equally rough kiss making her moan in appreciation.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" Leon demanded as he broke the kiss, his hand's digging into her hips as he held her against him.

"I was in the castle up ahead. Our dear cult leader was trying to convert me. Are you alright Leon?" Aconite asked, ignoring the jealousy in Ashley's eyes. 

'That's right girly, this kitty's mine.' Aconite purred in her head as she looked Leon over.

"I'm fine, think you can remove the plagas from us?"

"From you Leon? Yes, you have my virus dormant in you. From Miss Graham, no." Aconite said as she laid her hand on Leon's chest, turning it into tendril's that gently dug their way underneath his skin to awaken his virus so it could hunt down and kill the plaga.

"What the hell?!" Ashley screeched in fear as she backed away.

"I'm a carrier of the T, G, Veronica, and Progenitor viruses and now the Las Plagas. I'm not contagious by any means, but after Leon returned from a recent mission, I placed a portion of my virus within him for instances like this." Aconite explained as Leon groaned, though not in pain, and Aconite laid him down on the cot. 

"Unfortunately we will have to find another way to cure you since it's too risky to introduce my virus to you. The only reason Leon can go through this is I improved the Veronica virus, so one doesn't have to go into a fifteen-year stasis to bond with it and not face mutation." Aconite said as she stood and faced Ashley who looked a bit green.

"Is...is he okay?" Ashley asked as Leon let out another groan in disgusted fascination. 

"Yes, Leon has had to face many things in our line of work. I daresay he finds some comfort from my tendrils like this in some way." Aconite shrugged, the last of her tendrils leaving Leon's body as she did.

"How on Earth?"

"I don't know, ask him when he wakes up. I'm going to see the merchant up the hill to get some gear." Aconite informed as she headed for the door.

"Wait! I'll come with you!" Ashley cried and Aconite shook her head.

"No, I need you to watch Leon. I may have done this before, but there is always a risk to these things. Also, as he is now, he is defenseless."

Aconite ordered the girl before she left, walking up the hill quickly.

When she reached the merchant, he greeted her with a "Hello Stranger," as he pulled open his cloak to reveal his merchandise.

"Hello sir, I need ammo if you have it."

"Ah, I can do that for you. Your partner finished my blue medallion challenge but never picked up his prize. This is on the house; it's called the Punisher."

the man said as he handed her a 9mm handgun.

"What's so special about this gun?" Aconite asked as she fiddled with it, testing her aim.

"Unlike normal handguns, this one can pierce through targets. That one, in particular, can penetrate up to five bodies."

"Interesting, and the ammo?"

"Can be purchased for 25Pts a box containing 25 rounds a piece."

"Give me 200 rounds, do you have clothing? My gear was stolen."

"Certainly, a simple thermal shirt and blue jeans, will they do?" the man asked as he placed eight boxes of ammo on the table beside him.

"How much?"

"10,000 Pts."

"Then yes, what about first aid?"

"Canned spray for 5,000Pts."

"Any knives?"

"A pair of Ulaks, 2,000Pts."

"I'll take them; I owe you 22,200Pts correct? For the ammo, clothes, two aid sprays, and ulaks?"

"Yes ma'am, pleasure doing business with you."

"Indeed, see you around."

Aconite said as she bundled up her purchases and returned to Leon and Ashley. 

"Nite, how was the merchant?" Leon asked as she returned, drinking from his waterskin.

"Good, I still have 7,800 Pts. How much do you have?"

"120,000 Pts."

"So what now?" Ashley asked, her face red as Aconite began changing in front of them.

"The castle I escaped from is up ahead, but the gate needs the village chief's fake eye to open. Since we were also ordered to eliminate the cult, we need to head there."

"Wonderful, know where the chief is?"

"Once I escaped and reached this hut, I saw him head for the gondola and he hasn't returned. He's probably licking his wounds since I hit him over the head with my mallet."

Leon winced at that, having been on the receiving end of said mallet when she first discovered how to make it.

"Ouch," Leon grunted sympathetically as he checked his supplies.

"I'll take on Mendez, the chief; you focus on keeping Miss Graham safe."

Aconite strategized and he nodded. 

"Plan to consume him?"

"As much as I loathe to do so, yes."

"Consume him?" Ashley asked in confusion and received grim smiles in return.

"Yes," Aconite began as she handed Leon the first aid sprays, "have you ever seen or heard of the game 'Prototype'?" 

"Yeah, why?"

"Pretty much anything the protagonist can do in the game I can replicate." 

"Oh, cool," Ashley whispered as they left for the gondola, just what was this agent?

Aconite expertly shot the ganados on the gondola when she said, "Oh, Leon." to get his attention.

"Yes?"

"When I escaped the castle, I ran into someone we thought dead and is now working for Wesker."

"Who?"

"Jack Krauser," Aconite informed and winced at the way Leon's gaze snapped to her.

"Krauser's alive?" he asked in shock and she nodded.

"Yes, I talked with Wesker too. Wish I could have seen his face when I told him we where getting married."

"And suddenly I feel the need to watch my back for assassins," he muttered as they reached the other side of the gondola ride.

"Leon, you survived Raccoon City, have been trained as a special forces agent, and have a level of badassery known only to people like us. Why are you worried about assassins of all things?"

"Nite, no matter what training one has been through, an over protective father is terrifying. Now make that father a B.O.W. and a Bioterrorist?"

"Okay, I'll give you that since bullets are not good against us." Aconite muttered as they reached what looked like a ware-house.

"You sure about going alone?" Ashley asked in concern and Aconite ruffled her hair.

"Yes I'm sure, I'm a B.O.W. of a higher caliber and petigree." Aconite smirked as her hands shifted into claws.


	19. Giant vs Tyrant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am probably horrible at fight scenes as I've never written one before, if anyone notices anything too bad, please give some hints

When Aconite approached the door while Leon and Ashley stayed back near the wood storage she gave them one final look before she reached to open the door.

But when the door opened Aconite found her neck grabbed by Mendez' paw of a hand as he dragged her into the warehouse, tossing her onto the ground with a thud making her bones rattle from the impact.

"Puta (whore), you will suffer for your actions."

Mendez taunted as she coughed, greedily sucking in lungfuls of air while she rubbed her bruising throat.

"Awe, did I hit you a bit too hard Mendy? Lo siento por favor perdoname (I'm sorry, please forgive me)." She cooed with a mocking grin as she clicked her claws, the dim light reflecting off them.

"I will tear you to pieces before I throw your mangled corpse before the American's feet." Mendez roared as he charged her clearing the thirty-foot distance in an instant.

Aconite waited until the last second to launch herself into the air above the charging giant and slashed at his back as he tried to free himself from the wall he lodged his fist into.

"Want to know the best part of dealing with tontos (dumbasses) like you? I don't have to try to piss you off; you do it yourselves!" Aconite laughed as she licked the blood off her claws while Mendez turned to her.

"Watch your boca engañosa (deceitful mouth), puta. I will not be so easily defeated." Mendez roared as he threw a crate at her.

Slicing the crate with her claw Aconite hissed as Mendez once again grabbed her by the thoat and lifted her into the air.

"I will enjoy watching the life leave your eyes." Mendez proclaimed as he began to squeaze her neck.

"I...will not...die here!" She hissed as she struggled against Mendez, letting him think he had her cornered as she kicked at his chest.

Faining weakness Aconite internally smirked as Mendez's grip began to slack, her right arm changing into sword form instantly and cutting through the man's abdonmin.

Landing on her feet Aconite looked down at the bi-sected Mendez with a smirk. 

"So, it apears that a giant is no match for a tyrant." She said dismissively as she sighed, moving to collect his fake eye.

Just as she was about to kneel and collect the eye Mendez sprung to life, leg-like claws coming out of his back and carrying him to the rafters like a spider monkey. 

"Oh, that is so gross." Aconite shivered as she watched the man's severed spine swing beneath him, idly dodging the man's attacks with ease.

'So, I'm faster than him even now. But his claws and hands seem stronger now. Perhaps by sacrificing his lower body the strength was transfered?' 

Aconite analyised as fire consumed more of the warehouse. She could faintly hear Ashley screaming at Leon to help her over the roar of the fire.

'Need to finish this, either in here or outside.' Aconite decided as she used her whip-fist to knock Mendez to the ground before landing a hammer-fist enhanced left hook to the former giant.

Mendez coughed up blood as her fist dug into his solar plexus with a groan before spearing her with one of his claws through through her stomach.

"Shit!" Aconite barked as she stared at the claw running her through, quickly using her claws to cut the limb off of Mendez and rip the man's heart out of his chest before she backed away while the man weezed.

"You...may have defeated me puta," Mendez choked as he stared at his heart still beating in the woman's grasp, "but you will not stop us. You will die, along with your partner." Mendez swore as his heart stopped beating in Aconite's hand, his head falling back with a thud.

"It will take more than this to kill me, bastardo." Aconite spit as she carefully removed the spike from her body.

'Damn, it's a good this I was going to consume him anyway, this wound wont heal otherwise.' Aconite huffed as she covered the corpsed with tendrils to consume him.

Once she consumed the body Aconite watched in disintrest as her stomach stitched itself together, her interal injuries healing as well. 

"Leon's going to freak," Aconite muttered to herself as she stared at the hole in her shirt in both the front and back. 'I'll cut away the extra cloth and save it for bandages.' she decided as she jumped out of the burning building to rejoin Leon and Ashley.

When Leon heared her approached he looked up to see a massive hole in her shirt and she rebraided her bloodstained hair.

"What the hell happened!" Leon demanded as he rushed to her.

"Don't worry, I'm okay."

"Nite, your stomach..."

"Is fine, Mendez is dead, and I have his eye." Aconite promised as she kissed him. 

"Just tell me what happened." Leon pleaded, ignoring Ashley who was trying to get their attention. 

"Mendez had spider-leg like claws coming from his shoulders and used one to spear me. I'm fine." Aconite said as she endured his examination.

"Now, lets get back to the task at hand. We need to cure Ms. Graham and fast." Aconite ordered as she headed back to the gondala.      


	20. authors note, please forgive!

Not an update, sorry. I am posting this to let everyone know that my laptop battery and charger stopped working and until I get new ones my stories will not be updated. I have no skill in typing on my phone, which is where I wrote this note, and I promise to update as soon as I have replaced my battery and charger as the next chapter is on my laptop.

so sorry,

RiniYukima


End file.
